Caged In Your Own Mind (Orange is The New Black Fanfic)
by NicoleVultao
Summary: I was only protecting myself and now I'm Litchfield. I'm in mother-fucking prison at 13 years old. For the next 1-3 years I'll be in prison for protecting myself. I'll continue to protect myself then. First lesson of life Sage: Don't say a word and you'll be safe.
1. Sage Lucy Vause

Name: Sage Lucy Vause

Birthday: April 6

Age: 13

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Blue

Birth Parents: Diane Vause(deceased, when Sage was 5) and Lee Burley ( fling during second concert when Alex was 17)

Sibling: Alex Vause(age 30, older sister legal guardian since Sage was 5 and Alex was 23)

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Medical Conditions: Depression, Mute (since age 5), Bulimia

Reason for Landing in Litchfield: Charged with 3 counts of Murder in self-defense against a male teacher, ex-boyfriend and male babysitter who all sexually assaulted Sage. Will be in Litchfield for 1-3 with possibility of parole


	2. Chapter 1: From Sage to Vause

Sage's POV

"Into the bus Vause." An officer says as I get into the bus and see a lady with blonde hair and blue eyes in the seat beside me. I fidget with my ring that my older sister Alex gave me before she was taken by the cops a few months back for a drug bust.

"Hello there, I'm Lorna Morello but I am known by Morello." I hear a kind voice with an accent say as I look up to see an inmate bus driver with red lipstick, short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I just wave to her as I search for my pen and notepad. I find it in my backpack I was allowed to bring since I was in the foster system for 3 months and I had no commissary money. I was only allowed to bring a few possessions other than some underclothes, medication that I had to give to the security when I got to Litchfield and some actual clothes such as pyjamas and shirts. I begin to write my name and age on the notepad and hand it to Morello who smiles.

"Nice to meet you Sage." Morello says as she hands my notepad back to me I look at the blonde lady and hand her the notepad and she introduces herself as Piper Chapman. Morello tells us that we use our last names here so I'll be referred to as Vause. _Great._ I thought other inmates come into the bus and I yawn because of the lack of sleep I got in my cell in a jail before I came here. _Foster families don't let convicted felons into their homes so I had to pack everything before my trial and leave right after._ I thought as I let my eyes close a bit as I feel the bus move underneath me and I let my thoughts take me until I feel a hand shake me and my eyes open wide.

"We're here." Piper tells me as we walk out of the van with the other inmates and follow Morello to a door where another inmate called Miss Claudette comes out.

"Be careful of Miss Claudette. She's a nice lady but I wouldn't get on her bad side." Morello says as we go inside and we go get our IDs done. I notice two guards, a guy with dark hair, brown eyes and a mustache called George Mendez who gave me such a bad vibe that it scares me and another guy who has brown hair and brown eyes called John Bennett.

"Vause step up to the front of the camera and I'll take your picture." Mendez says as I nod and he takes the picture, I take my ID and go wait outside for Piper who was getting her ID done. When Piper emerges we both get our needles from the nurse and I hand him my medication for depression.

"Alright Miss Sage Vause. Thank you for giving it to me. Come by tonight to get your daily dosage." The nurse says as I get my shots and Piper and I leave for counselling with Mr. Samantha Healy who basically tells us to stay away from lesbian activity. _Darn I was just going to fuck every woman in here too._ _No you ignorant fuck! I have better shit to do than fuck people._ I thought as I look down at my injured arms.

"Vause you are going to be roomed in couple of days. I haven't found you an assigned room yet but it should be done in a couple of days. Say are you related to Alex Vause?" Healy asks as I nod and Piper and I leave.

"Alex's your sister?" Piper asks as Morello comes and brings us to our rooms and introduces us to Yoga Jones who teaches yoga here. _Piper knows my sister._ I thought as I notice our roommates and couldn't help but smile a bit. _They seem harmless._

"Ok Vause, Diaz, Chapman you are in here. Mendoza you can help Diaz here." Morello says to a woman named Gloria Mendez and a young girl who I learn is named Daya Diaz. Morello hands me and Piper some tissues and two toothbrushes.

"The first night are are always the hardest and nobody gives toothbrushes here." Morello says as she leaves and I start to make my bed.

* * *

><p>Sage's POV<p>

"Hey Vause what way do you swing?" Nicky Nichols, an inmate from our bunks asks as we enter the cafeteria as I give her a look and my eyes widen with shock. I knew what she was asking me but I was surprised so I write something down and show it to her.

"Seriously both ways?! You are alright Vause." Nicky tells me as we get in line and get food. _Nicky is nice, I like her as a friend of course._ I thought as we sit down next to Piper, Yoga Jones and a woman named Sister Jane Ingalls. A woman comes with red hair and brown eyes with an apron that says Red on it so I knew that her name was Red and she was a chef. Nicky explained that Red was a mother figure to her and she hands us yogurt I look at Nicky.

"Oh you don't owe Red anything Vause. It's your first day. It's on the house." Nicky tells me as I write a note down and hand it to Red who reads it and smiles.

"You're quite welcome dear and I'm glad you enjoyed the food." Red says as Piper insults the food and my eyes widen. I got the impression that Red was a chef so I kept my thoughts to myself and I seemed to make an impression. I write a note to Nicky who looks at it and nods.

"Sure I'll show you where it is." Nicky says as we go to the medical centre to get my meds and I write to Nicky saying I'm going to sit outside for a break. I swallow my medication and sit under the tree outside. I start punching the tree until I bleed and then I dig into my underwear and find the razor I kept safely hidden and I cut my stomach.

"So both of us Vause's are in prison. Mom would be spinning in her grave." I hear Alex say as I look up to see her standing there. I stand up and hug her tightly and she hugs me back.

"I missed you Sage. Alex says as I start to cry because this day was hectic enough and I was afraid to see that this was all fake and that I would be without my big sister again.

"Let's get you cleaned up ok?" Alex says as we go to the bathroom where she cleans my knuckles and my stomach.

"I know why I'm here but why are you in here Sage. You are a good girl who has never gotten in trouble anywhere. Not even with Mom." Alex tells me as I look down. _I can't tell. Not yet._ I thought as I shake my head and lean against Alex due to my medication and the no sleep last night making me drowsy.

"Alright. You don't have to tell me now." Alex tells me as she takes me to my room and helps me lie down.

"I'll meet you after orientation ok sis?" Alex tells me as I nod and close my eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: Being Starved Out

Sage's POV

"Sit down." A security guard says as I go sit next Alex and Orientation starts with a video about the different services that they offer at Litchfield. _Sounds like a underpaid summer camp to me._ I thought as a smile forms on my face and the video ends when Mendez comes in the room with a metal pipe.

"This is a copper pipe taken from the laundry room. It can break your ribs, mess up your knee and makeup. Amongst other things." Mendez says as I raise one of my eyebrows. _He's not talking about sticking it up our asses is he?_ I thought as I look at Alex who has a horrified look but it was mostly for me hearing the last part. I look down at my feet as the male nurse talks about suicide and I don't even look up because God knows how many times in the last 3 years I wanted to kill myself due to things that has happened to me but the reason I haven't is because I didn't want to leave Alex.

"Sage are you ok?" Alex whispers as I nod, not even looking up as the male nurse finishes talking about suicide and Mendez talks about more weapons including a razor melted into a tooth brush and I look at Alex who was mortified once again and shakes her head. She knows I hurt myself and tries to stop me, to the point where she has to hold me every single night so I can listen to her heart beat and go to sleep. _That's how I was diagnosed with depression in the first place. Alex brought me to a psychiatric hospital after I tried to kill myself._

"Hello I'm Natalie Figueroa and I'm the Executive Assistant to the Warden. If you have questions regarding your needs as women, feel free to come to office." Figueroa says as Daya Diaz raises her hand and Alex makes a sexual comment which makes me slap her hand.

"Oh Sage, don't take this so seriously. It is prison so let's make the best out of a rough situation." Alex tells me as Joe Caputo, the Assistant to the Warden tells us that we get our room assignments in a few days and that we would also be getting our uniforms. _Thank God! I hate Orange._ I thought as Alex and I walk to the cafeteria to collect our food.

"Kid you are too quiet for your own good." Alex remarks as I give her the Vause eyebrow look and she chuckles.

"You are too good kid. Prison is no place for you. Whatever you did must have been serious." Alex says as I look away, collect a tray with food and Alex and I go sit at a table. I notice Piper without food. _What's going on with her? Is it because she pissed off Red yesterday?_

"What's going through your head Sage?" Alex asks as I write something down in my notepad and hand it to her.

"Oh yeah. It may have something to do with that tampon Piper found this morning. Now she is being starved out." Alex says as I shake my head and tears stream my eyes because it reminds me of the 3 months of foster homes before I came here.

* * *

><p>*<em>Flashback(3 months Prior to Litchfield)<em>*

_Sage Vause listens to her music on her iPod and eating some food in her third foster home when her foster father, Michael Thomas comes into her room and sees what Sage is doing. Michael proceeds to take the food and throw it against the wall and then throws Sage against the floor and starts to beat her._

"_Stupid bitch! How many times do I have to tell you that you don't eat unless I tell you to?" Michael tells Sage who has tears running down her face as Michael continues to hit her and when he finishes, he kicks her in the stomach hard._

"_That's what you get you fat slut." Michael says as he leaves and Sage starts to cry._

* * *

><p>Alex Vause's POV<p>

"Sage are you in here?" I call out to my sister as I rush down to the bathroom to see her washing her face and staring at the mirror.

"Sage did you hear me calling you?" I ask Sage softly as I see that she was all red and puffy from crying. Lucky visitation was over for me because I needed to get Sage to the nurse to get her meds and then to bed. She clearly doesn't look well and we can't have a breakdown. _I don't want her in SCHU or worse in the psych ward._ I thought as I see Sage shaking quite a bit and I knew that she was going to have a panic attack. So I grab Sage and hug her close to me because her doctors recommended physical contact during these times in order for her to calm down and maybe sleep.

"Breathe Sage. Breathe." I tell Sage as I sit on the floor, holding her and I knew that she was calming down because she was playing with my hands in tired defeat and whimpering because she was still clearly upset over a memory or a flashback of something that has hurt her so terribly that she refuses to talk about.

"Sage do you feel a little better now?" I ask Sage as I look to see that her hands have stopped moving so I look at her face to see that her head was leaning against my chest and her eyes were closed. _Always exhausted herself out after one of these. Always._

"I love you sis." I tell Sage who slowly opens her eyes and I kiss her forehead.

"Do you want to stay here for a few more minutes and then go to bed?" I ask Sage who nods as I squeeze her a little tighter for the pressure to calm her down a bit more and I sigh as I play with her hair.

* * *

><p>Sage's POV<p>

"Is it true?" Nicky Nichols asks me as we grab our food in the cafeteria line and go sit down by Alex. I was sitting on one side of Alex and Nicky was sitting on the other side of Alex so essentially, I was at the end of the table. I write something down and hand it down to Nicky but Alex takes the note and reads it, leaving me red with embarrassment.

"Is what true?" Alex asks Nicky.

"I was wondering if Mini Vause knows Chapman?" Nicky says as I look at Piper who was sitting at the table without food again and I shake my head.

"Sage doesn't know Piper." Alex answers as I look back at my sister to see that she may be lying. _But if I know Piper how come I can't remember?_


	4. Chapter 3: Rooming with Your Sister

Sage's POV

"Vause, you got a bunk." John Bennett, the kind guard tells me as I grab my things, unpack my sheets and follow the guard to the bunks where I keep walking until Bennett stops and I look up to see that I am rooming with Alex who was sitting at her bunk reading a book.

"Sisters room together generally and with your good behaviour this week little Vause, you get top priority." Bennett tells me as I nod in understanding as he leaves and I go set up my things.

"Here Sage, let me help." Alex says as she helps me with make my bed and to organize my things. I write something down and hand it to Alex.

"No problem sis. It's my job to help you, besides we Vauses stick together." Alex says as she goes on her bed and pats down so I can sit beside her, which I do.

"Tomorrow you and I are showering at 5am, it's the best time as there are no lines." Alex says as I write something down in my notepad, hand it to Alex, grab some toilet paper and go to the bathroom where I see Piper in her toilet paper flip-flops. I wave to Piper who waves back and I go to the sink to wash my face because people were in the toilet when I bump into somebody and I look to see it was a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Watch where you're going mute freak bitch!" The girl tells me as I look at her badge to see that her name is Leanne Taylor. I nod and walk away to wash my face because I needed to relieve some stress I was feeling. I go to the stalls and wait along with Piper where I meet a woman named Sophia Burset who is the hairdresser.

"You are the other Vause. Sage Vause right?" Sophia says as I nod as she touches my hair.

"If you need a haircut it's on the house. Now before you say anything about payment, don't worry about it. I don't take commissary from kids. Oh and Sage, I recommend showering either 5am or 5pm." Sophia tells me as I nod and give her a smile as she leaves and so do I. _I can pee later._ I thought as Alex comes up to me and takes me to grab my new uniform.

"You're working with me in laundry since you are too young to work at any job other the library and I need to keep an eye on you." Alex says as I roll my eyes and she hands me a size 7. _You are such a fattie, Sage. You need to get to a size 4. Look at Lorna Morello she's a size for and pretty._

"Sage? Are you alright?" Alex says as I nod and wipe the tears from my eyes. _I went to that place in front of her and the damn prisoners._

"Sage, go stand next to Nicky and Morello ok?" Alex tells me as I take my clothes and go stand next to them as Piper goes to get her uniform.

"What do you prefer to be called? Sage or Vause?" Nicky asks as I write something down and hand it to her and Morello.

"Well Sage is a pretty name and that's what we'll call you." Morello says as she gives me a smile.

"Fuck you Alex!" Piper as says she takes her clothes and leaves.

* * *

><p>Piper Chapman's POV<p>

"We can't run on the track because of budget cuts." I tell Sage who writes something into her notepad and hands it to me. _That sucks Piper. But I am sure there is some way you can get it back. I am sure if anybody can do it, you can. _The note read as I give her a smile and we begin to eat.

"Thanks Sage. Hey can I ask you something? You are such a sweet kid, how did you end up here?" I ask Sage who shakes her head and continues to eat as Alex comes and sits across from us.

"How long are you going to do this?" Alex asks.

"I am going to spend the rest of my sentence not even getting involved with you."

"Get over it Piper, we both did illegal shit and we both got caught." Alex says.

"You stole my life. The life I made after you." I say as Suzanne Warren comes to sit on the other side of me and Sage moves over to make room. I mean Sage's a great kid and I was tempted to tell Alex the run-in she had at the bathroom with another girl but I decided to leave it for now.

"Is there a problem here?" Suzanne asks Alex who says no and Sage just gets up leaves the cafeteria as I say that she is bothering me and Suzanne throws a pie at Alex which was actually kind of funny and Alex leaves.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

_4:32am. Like Clockwork._ I thought as I get up to see that Sage wasn't in bed and I shake my head. _Please let Sage be in the bathroom._ I thought as I gather both Sage's and my things and go to the bathroom and hear puking. I rush over to a stall where I see Sage sticking her hand down her throat and throwing up. I get Sage away from the toilet and hold her close to me as she starts to cry.

"Shh. It's going to be ok. Shh. Shh." I tell Sage as she calms down and her breathing evens out.

"Sage can you tell me why?" I tell Sage who writes something down on her notepad and hands me the note. _I am fat._ The note reads as I give Sage a reassuring hug.

"You aren't fat Sage. You are perfect just the way you are. Why don't we get ready and then go to breakfast but after that we can go back to bed? You need to sleep." I tell Sage who nods as we go to the separate showers.


	5. Chapter4:Tale of the Missing Screwdriver

Sage's POV

"Sage common we are going to be late." Alex says as we walk into the laundry room and start folding the clothes and putting the dirty ones in the washing machine, when Leanne Taylor, Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett and Angie Rice come into the laundry room to do the laundry too. Pennsatucky makes eye contact with me and I look away as I continue to do the laundry.

"Sage pass me those clean clothes." Alex says as I pass her the clean clothes and we fold them when an alarm sounds and Alex pulls me to the ground where we cover our ears. I look over at Alex who puts her hand over my back to reassure me that everything would be alright. The alarm stops and we get up. I give Alex a look and she gives me a smile.

"Come on Sage let's go get fresh air." Alex tells me as we walk out the door and see Piper, Nicky and Trish near the electrical work office or station.

"What?" Nicky says as I notice Piper's face has a look of worry.

"Happy hour who's up for margaritas?" Alex asks as Trish, Piper and Nicky turn to face us.

"Nah the last time I drank tequila I woke up in Weehawken." Trish says as Nicky asks if that's where Trish's from and Trish responds that she is from there but it sucks.

"Piper loves tequila." Alex says

"I have to go." Piper says as I notice her hand in her pocket and she walks off.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'm going to tell them the porkchop story?" Alex calls out to Piper.

"This is fucking weird I have a porkchop story too." Nicky says to Alex as I give both Alex and Nicky 'the signature Vause look' as if to say what porkchop story.

"I'm with you there Sage." Trish asks as I nod and we all go our separate ways.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

"I'm doing a mandatory random bunk inspection. I need to thoroughly search your cubicle for contraband." Mendez tells us as Sage and I stand outside our bunks as Mendez goes to wreck our bunks. Sage looks at me with wide eyes as we hear our things being thrown on the floor. Mendez walks out of cot and stares at us with those pervy eyes of his.

"Vause get over here for a pat down." Mendez says as I walk over to him but he stops me.

"Not you Big Vause. Little Vause." Mendez says as I glare at him but Sage goes up to him and he starts to pat her down and it isn't a problem until he grabs Sage's breasts and she tenses up with tears streaming down her face.

"Let go of her you perv!"

"Vause do you want to go to SCHU?" Mendez says to me as I give him a glare.

"I'm not going to let you grope my sister in any circumstance!" I shout as Natalie Figueroa walks into the room.

"What's going on here?" Figueroa asks us.

"He's groping my sister." I say as Sage nods in confirmation and Figueroa looks at Mendez.

"Get back to work and if I hear this again you will be fired!" Figueroa says as they both leave us and Sage and I go to clean up our room. I could tell that Sage wanted to cry but she didn't and it made me wonder what exactly has she been keeping in.

* * *

><p>Sage's POV<p>

Alex and I are in the library reading books because the people in the bunk next to us was having Bible study and I couldn't take it anymore. _If God was here then why did he let me be sexually abused by my ex-boyfriend, my male babysitter, my mother's ex-boyfriend and my teacher?_

"Having a Barnes and Noble session here?" Nicky asks as Alex sits up and I position myself so that my head was in my sisters lap.

"The people in the bunk next to us are having Bible study and normally we can tune it out but when they start talking who had the Rapture first, we are out of here." Alex says as I nod in agreement.

"I am so getting raptured first. I have technically died on 3 separate occasions and met God. Dude fucking loves." Nicky tells us as Alex and I both laugh.

"Sage laughs! I haven't heard that in a long time." Alex says as she kisses my forehead and flashes me a smile. I read my book while Alex and Nicky kept talking until they talked about Piper.

"Is that how you know Chapman?" Nicky asked Alex as I looked up at my sister.

"Kind of." Alex says as she give me a look suggesting that I go back to my book and I do so until I hear Alex crying and I sit up and hug her.

"You know I love you right Sage?" Alex tells me as I nod and wipe the tears from her eyes and kiss her forehead just like she does to me to make me feel better.

"Look at that sisterly love over here!" Nicky says as I go and hug her too.

"And apparently my sister thinks of you as a sister as well. Right Sage?" Alex says as I nod with a big smile as Nicky hugs me back.

"Who wouldn't want this one as a sister? You are lucky Vause." Nicky tells Alex who nods.

"I know." Alex replies as she ruffles my hair and I smile. _I love Alex, I just wish I can talk to her._


	6. Chapter 5: Hail the Mighty Chicken

Sage's POV

"Sage, wake up. It's time for breakfast." Alex says as I pretend to wake up, put my uniform on, grab my notepad and follow Alex to the cafeteria where we both grab some breakfast and go at the table by ourselves today. I didn't get any sleep last night so I was on the verge of sleeping on my oatmeal. I was trying to eat my food but I was just too exhausted to even eat a bite. I needed to sleep. _Maybe if I close my eyes for a little bit I'll be alright for the rest of the day._ I thought as I lean against Alex and let my eyes close and I start to dream. I see my Mom by smiling down at me as I see that I am surrounded by a lot of flowers and a big tree. I wave at Mom who waves back at me and then all of a sudden she changes into her ex-boyfriend, Julian Kyle. I felt somebody shaking me and I open my eyes to see that Alex is the one who is shaking me.

"Sage we need to talk about what's bothering you. It isn't healthy to keep it in and something tells me you have been doing it for a really long time." Alex says as I shake my head. _I'm not ready. I'm not ready._

"I know it's hard but look at you Sage, you aren't sleeping or eating and you are hurting yourself because of this. But when you say what's going on you'll feel better and won't feel like the world's on your shoulders. Now let's go watch a movie." Alex says as we go to the common room where Gina Murphy, Lorna Morello and Norma Romano are sitting at one table so Alex and I go sit at a farther table to watch a movie. I hear footsteps and look up to see that Piper has entered to room with a book in her hand.

"So what are you knitting?" Piper asks Gina as I feel a headache coming and I rub my head with my hand in frustration as Alex rubs my temple and soon I feel my eyes closing due to the exhaustion but as I fall asleep, I hear Piper say that she found a chicken outside. _Ok that's it I need to speak again. But what if Alex doesn't like what I have to say?_

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

Sage came with me to my AA meeting in the common room where Piper also happened to be doing yoga. Yoga Jones leaves the room to get Caputo while I look down at Piper who was doing the downward facing dog.

"Sorry am I disturbing you?" I say in a sarcastic way as Piper stands up and rolls up her map.

"Oh I did it. I fucked up your Zen." I say to Piper who gives me a look.

"No I just didn't want to kick you in the face." Piper says as she moves to the middle and Sage hands something to me. _Must you always antagonize her?_ The note reads as I laugh and Yoga Jones returns.

"All in good fun Sage." I tell Sage as Tastyee talks about her experiences with alcohol and drugs and how she woke up at a construction site naked because of what she took. Taystee finishes and I go up the podium to share.

"I don't have a great rock bottom story because my rock bottom story is happening right now. Not that you're all not great but I pictured my life a little differently. I thought I was someone who had control and I did have control. When I dealt heroin, well not dealt but I was an importer and I was going through a breakup, well you can say I was abandoned and I started using for a while until, Sage came into my life I raised Sage since she was 5 when our mother died and cleaned up my act for the most part to make sure Sage had the best that's when I had control to stop using for her because I didn't want her to grow up with that kind of role model for an older sister. Heroin was the best girlfriend I ever had, she always made me feel better and she was always there but even the best girlfriends fuck you over." I say as Sage looks up at me.

"You would know that wouldn't you?" Piper says as she walks out of the room and I go sit next to Sage who gives me a hug and I hug her back.

"I love ya kid you are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time." I tell Sage who smiles widely and just hugs me tighter.


	7. Chapter 6: Representing Your Prison?

Piper's POV

"Did you have any visitors Sage?" I ask Sage as we leave the visiting area and she shakes her head, writes something down and hands it to me. _The only person that would visit me other than Alex is my best friend Sarah Clark but she is in foster care and can't get a ride._ The note reads as I give her a smile.

"Maybe next time she'll be here. I sometimes wish my mother wasn't here. She is not the nicest woman in the world." I tell Sage who writes something down and hands it to me. _At least you have a Mom that's there. When mine was alive she was never around and left me with her boyfriend, Julian Kyle until she broke up with him when I was 5 and then she died and I went with Alex._ The note read as I give Sage a smile.

"Well you have Alex, you have Nicky and you have me so you don't have to worry about being alone." I tell Sage who smiles and gives me a hug and I hug her back. Sage waves as she runs outsides and I wave back. _Man that little girl is infectious and has a familiar smile. Have we met before Alex and I broke up?_

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback(9 years prior)*<em>

_Third Person POV_

_4 year old Sage Vause is sitting on the couch, watching a movie in an apartment in London, England with her 21 year old sister Alex Vause and Alex's girlfriend 23 year old Piper Chapman. 4 year old Sage was staying with her older sister for the summer as their mother, Diane Vause had plans for the summer. The movie was over and soon 4 year old Sage was drifting off to sleep in 23 year old Piper's arms._

_"__Ok kiddo it's time for bed." 21 year old Alex tells her 4 year old sister, as 21 year old Alex picks up 4 year old Sage and brings her to 23 yr old Alex's room._

_"__Love ya kid." 21 year old Alex tells 4 year old Sage who opens her eyes slightly._

_"__Love you Alex. I wish you were my Mommy. You take care of me." 4 year old Sage tells 21 year old Alex,who smoothes out 4 year old Sage's hair._

_"__I'll always take care of you Sage." 21 year old Alex says as her four year old sister falls asleep._

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

Sage and I sit at a cafeteria table with Nicky Nichols across from us and Lorna Morello sitting next to me on my left. Sage was eating her food and I notice her hands shaking a bit but eats ok. Piper sits with us and Morello starts talking about the WAC elections. I really didn't care about those right now. What I really cared about was that Sage was ok.

"Sage are you feeling ok?" I ask Sage who shakes her head and writes something down in her notepad and hands it to me. _I am just overwhelmed and stressed._ The note reads as I nod.

"I hear ya kid." I tell Sage as we hear about Morello talking about how we have to vote within our race.

"Red's going to make all the white girls vote for me." Morello says as Sage has wide eyes and the reason for that is because Sage is extremely kind hearted and open-minded to everyone. She is even nice to Suzanne Warren who everybody but Sage calls Crazy Eyes.

"Everyone elects a representative from their own tribe. Whites, Blacks, Hispanic, Golden Girls and others. Those five gals go to Healy and say what we want and then he goes to the higher ups. It's like student council." Morello says to us.

"But not every Hispanic person wants the same thing." Piper says.

"Oh sure they do, they want to come to America." Morello says as Sage has wide eyes and I knew she was surprised. _Like I said Sage is a good person so why the hell is she here?_

* * *

><p>Nicky Nichols' POV<p>

"Fuckng election. God can't this place get anymore like high school." I say to Piper Chapman and Sage Vause as the three of us play Scrabble in the common area.

"I'm drowning in vowels over here." Chapman says as she moves her Scrabble tiles and Sage plays the word Serendipity.

"Good move kid. You are are creaming us." I tell Sage who beams as I notice Piper staring off so I turn around to see that Sage's older sister, Alex Vause was standing by Morello.

"Speaking of high school."

"I feel like such an asshole. Why won't she look at me?" Chapman asks.

"Because you were an asshole. Everyone has their limits." I say as I keep count and Sage is in the lead with 62 points and I'm in second with 32.

"In my experience she can smell bullshit like sharks smells blood. Cut out the needy puppy act and say sorry for being a dick." I tell Chapman as we continue to play.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

I am woken up by somebody shaking me so I open my eyes to see that it's Sage who has tears in her eyes and was shaking with anxiety. So I sit up and bring Sage to my lap where I start to rock her.

"Shh. It's going to be ok. Shh. Shh." I whisper to Sage as she leans into me and relaxes but her breathing is still shallow.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I ask Sage who writes something down and hands it to me. _I had a nightmare some terrible things in my past that got me here. It's not your fault Alex._ The note reads as I give Sage a comforting look.

"Can you tell me what it was? I will never get mad at you telling me anything. You know that." I tell Sage who writes something down and hands it to me. _I was gang-raped everyday for two years by my teacher Mr. Charles Ross, my ex-boyfriend Andrew Thompson and my babysitter, Kenneth Gregory. I was also raped by them individually on a regular basis and they threatened our lives. So a few months ago, when they did raped me again, I killed all 3 of them. I pleaded guilty because I did wrong but I couldn't get away. I got a shorter sentence because they want me to get out when you are out and because I was doing it in self-defence. There's more to my past that I'm not ready to share yet. _The note reads as I look at Sage who has tears in her eyes and I hug her closely to me.

"It is not your fault Sage. None of this is your fault. You defended yourself for something they knew was wrong. I am so proud of you for sharing and I will always be here for you." I tell Sage who just cries and I comfort her until she falls asleep in my arms.


	8. Chapter 7: Power Isn't Everything

Sage's POV

"26, 27, 28, 29, 30! Who's the big doggy now?" Nicky says as I walk up to her and Alex to see my sister with something in her mouth.

"Mmfhm." Alex says with food in her mouth.

"Bullshit Vause, I told you that nobody can fit 6 saltines in their mouth in 30 seconds." Nicky says as I give my sister, Alex a look as she spits on Nicky and pulls me to her lap and tickles me and I start to laugh.

"You are a disgusting animal. A quality I admire in a person because they get in touch with their primal self." Nicky tells Alex who kisses my cheek, covering me with cracker spit.

"Well my primal self cannot resist a dare apparently which is how I ended up with three broken toes and briefly chlamydia." Alex says as I give my sister a look.

"And in prison." Nicky jokes.

"That wasn't so much a dare as much as a deal." Alex says as I walk to where she was standing to see Janae Watson standing in the yard because she must have just gotten out of SCHU.

"Watson ok there?" Alex comments as Nicky comes up to us.

"Please, she's been in there for 2 weeks. I have taken shits longer than that." Nicky says as we separate ways and Alex and I go to the laundry room where we meet Pennsatucky, Leanne Taylor and Angie Rice who are already starting the laundry. Alex and I grab our share and we start our load.

"Can you believe her? That college bitch thinks she can come in here and take charge with her nice teeth and pinky stuck up in the air, she's got a surprise coming." Pennsatucky says as I knew she was referring to Piper and I glare at her as I continue to do the laundry.

"Is it a pony?" Alex says as I giggle.

"Just shut your trap large. Nobody cares about what's going on in those slit licking lips." Pennsatucky says as she turns to her friends Angie and Leanne and asks them if they voted for Piper. _She's kind of scaring me._

"She can't hurt you Sage." Alex whispers as she hands me the clothes and we put them in the washing machine.

"Chapman cozies up to the high power Healy and steals my votes that were bestowed on me by my Lord and gives her all the silver." Pennsatucky says as she kicks a hamper cart and I flinch.

"So in this analogy you're Jesus Christ?" Alex tells Pennsatucky as I give my sister a look because I was curious to see where she was going with this.

"I am betrayed." Pennsatucky says as we go back to doing the laundry.

"You alright there?" Alex asks as I nod, write something down in my notepad and hand it to her.

"I'm glad." Alex says as we continue to do laundry.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

"Hello?" I hear Piper say as I hear her enter the laundry room.

"It's closed." I answer as Sage continues to fold the laundry.

"I just wanted to drop this off but I can come by tomorrow." Piper says as I sigh.

"Just give it to me." I tell Piper who hands me the bag of clothes and Sage writes the tag for Piper and hands half of it Piper and hands the other to me, like I taught her too.

"Thanks Sage." Piper says as Sage nods and goes to fold the other clothes, giving Piper and I some space.

"Do you remember the Four Seasons and the seashells?" Piper asks. _I do remember that because that was one of the trips we took Sage on, before her accident when she 6 and she forgot Piper. _I look at Piper and don't say anything as I continue to do the laundry .

"Put our laundry down in the lobby and pants were 40 dollars." Piper says as she turns away only to turn back.

"I have been thinking about it a lot and I just want to let you know that I'm over it. There are no hard feelings. Friends?" Piper says to me.

"Wow that's really big of you Pipes." I say sarcastically as I leave with the laundry cart.

"Sis we have more clothes." I tell Sage who nods as she puts them in the washing machine and smirks at me.

"What's that smirk for huh?" I ask Sage who raises an eyebrow and hands me a note. _You still love your Pipes. Just admit it Alex._ The note read as I smile at Sage.

"It's harder than you think Sage." I tell Sage as we continue to do the laundry.

* * *

><p>Sage's POV<p>

"I saw that bitch headed over to Healy's office, looking guilty as fuck." Pennsatucky says as I glare at her again.

"I guess sucking dick's a little easier than honest hard work." Pennsatucky tells us as I growl. _Nobody talks about my friend like that. Nobody!_

"I feel sorry for her." Leanne Taylor says as Pennsatucky looks at her.

"You're right Leanne. Compassion is what we got over the monkeys." Pennsatucky says to Leanne. _I have to speak up. I have to say something._

"You know compassion isn't going to help this girl learn the way of things. I learned. We all learned and that is that you have to get broken down to get raised back up." Pennsatucky says as I start laughing because of how ridiculous her bullshit was.

"What are you laughing at mute freak? You know freaks like you don't get into heaven right?" Pennsatucky says as I just stop laughing and write the note to Alex who smirks and walks up to Pennsatucky.

"Oh hun I'm with you. Piper's waspy, entitled and always asking if you have something in whole grain. She has the Bambi schick going on and I get that but you shut the fuck about her and you leave my sister out of this. Quite frankly Sage doesn't give two shits if she gets into heaven or not and neither. Leave my sister out of this and leave Piper alone." Alex tells says as she walks back to me and gives me a smile.

"Or what?" Pennsatucky says as I groan. _Shut up Pennsatucky. Shut up._ I thought as Alex goes to Pennsatucky and threatens to fuck her. _Well that's an image I didn't need to see._ _Thanks sis._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note-Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I was updating another story on another site and then the internet was crazy. So there will be huge update for you guys today! Yes Vauseman is happening very soon.-Nicole<strong>


	9. Chapter8: Great Flu EpidemicofLitchfield

Alex's POV

"Are you sure you're ok Sage?" I ask Sage who nods as I notice that she was sweating and many people had the flu today.

"Ok but if you feel sick or even tired let me know." I tell Sage who nods as she gets up from her bed and we walk to the laundry room. Sage and I start folding the linen when Piper and Nicky come in and I knew they were going to fix the laundry room.

"Hey there." Nicky says.

"Hey."

"Heard you got a broken appliance ma'am." Nicky replies back.

"Yeah."

"A real rusty old thing that needs fixing." Nicky says with a wink as Sage rolls her eyes and I nearly laughed at my sister's antics.

"My husband isn't home, he's got the checkbook. Is is there some other way I can pay you?" I tell Nicky, still roleplaying as my own sister rolls her eyes at me.

"I have been feeling a little tense lately. Maybe if I stick my dick in your mouth it might help me relax." Nicky replies as Sage cringes and I roll my eyes.

"No thanks."

"What? Too Hetero?" Nicky says as I notice Piper is uncomfortable and Norma Romano is throwing something at Nicky who responds by saying she has to go. So she puts her toolbelt down and leaves the laundry room. Piper puts on the toolbelt and Sage and I walk up to Piper with a smile on my face.

"You don't look half bad in those." I tell Piper who smiles back.

"Thanks." Piper replies as she grabs her books and goes to the machine and Sage gives me a smile as we follow her to the broken washing machine.

* * *

><p>Sage's POV<p>

"Significantly less funny than the time you fixed our toaster with a hot glue gun." I hear Alex tell Piper as I wipe the sweat from my forehead. I am so damn stubborn for my own good that I can't rest from the flu I clearly have. I look over at Alex and Piper to see them gossiping over O'Neil's underwear while I fold the clothes and Pennsatucky comes by us.

"Y'all done having fun?" Pennsatucky asks as I take my water bottle from my sweater pocket and drink it.

"Just get started bitch." Alex says to Pennsatucky as we go work on the machine while Pennsatucky leaves.

"Sage, you're smaller can you go in there and Piper and I will tell you what to do ok? You have seen me fix the machine before." Alex tells me as I nod and I go into the machine.

"It looks like the safety lock is connected with a blue wire with something that has two screws." Piper says as the light flickers.

"Sage we are going to get more batteries. We'll be back." Alex says as they leave and I hear the door lock so I look to see that Pennsatucky has locked me in the washing machine. _I'm claustrophobic because my Mom used to lock me in closets and washing machines before she died so she wouldn't have to deal with me._

"Tell your sister I'm getting started bitch." Pennsatucky says as she leaves and I start banging on the door and my breathing goes faster.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

Piper and I rush back to the machine to see Sage trapped inside the machine, banging on the door and having a panic attack. Piper rushes to the door and notices it's locked.

"Oh my God. Sage we are going to get you out of there. Take some deep breaths ok?" Piper tells Sage who nods but continues to bang on the door and I bend down to Sage so that she can see me better.

"Piper is doing her best to help you. I know you are scared and it feels strange but we will get you out. Who did this to you?" I ask Sage who sighs.

"Pennsatucky. I want to get out Alex." Sage says with tears in her eyes as I realize that she spoke to me for the first time.

"I know you do Sage. We are doing all we can to get you out." I tell my sister as I knew she was scared but also sick and exhausted because it was evident in her face. Piper twists the lock but it's the wrong way.

"Try the other way." I tell Piper who accidentally bangs the tool against the machine causing Sage to cover her ears from the loud sound.

"Sorry Sage." Piper tells Sage who nods.

"So Nicky hasn't come back yet?"

"You mean your little girlfriend." Piper says.

"My girlfriend? Do you expect me to wait around for you to come around?"

"Like get back together with you come around? You have to be kidding me! I'm engaged." Piper says but I knew she was cracking and really wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with her. I can feel it and so can she. I really knew Piper just like I knew Sage.

"Really?"

"Don't confuse this. Maybe we'll get friendly again." Piper says as I give her a look.

"Piper, we were never friends. We were lovers and eventually girlfriends but never friends." I say as I look over at the washing machine to see that Sage has fallen asleep inside and I couldn't help but smile a little. _Poor kid, her fever must be really bad if she has fallen asleep in a ._

"Is Sage ok?" Piper asks as I put my finger to my lips and usher her over to show her Sage's sleeping form.

"This is why we were never friends. Sage always thought of you as her other sister but because of her accident at school when she was six, she can't remember you. I lied to her and told her she didn't know you because it was easy. How I knew she didn't remember you was because she would look at the pictures we took in Paris and London and ask who you were." I tell Piper who nods.

"I only remembered Sage last week when I came across a picture of all of us in one of the boxes Polly sent me. Sage's smile is not one you forget but I did my own thing and then when I saw that smile again, something clicked and I realized she looked familiar and when I looked through the things for a book and came across the picture I remembered that I have met Sage and even took care of her. How did she get into that accident?" Piper asks.

"She was playing with her friend Sarah Clark on the top of a jungle gym when she missed her footing, fell and hit her head. Piper, I still love you and when you left it hurt. Hell it still does and I did rat you out but they were offering less time if I turned somebody in. I turned you in because I was made at you but also because we were both at blame. You carried the money and I dealt the drugs. But I did it because I wanted to be there for Sage. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for acting like a horse's ass." Piper says as Joel Luschek, the electrical manager comes up to us.

"What's going on here?" Luschek asks us as he notice Sage's sleeping figure in the machine.

"Shit. Well Sage got locked in and we are trying to get her out." I explain as Luschek nods and we continue to work until the door is open and I go to pick up Sage who snuggles into me and continues to stay sleeping.

"She looks flushed Alex." Piper says as we are lead to Healy's office.

"Yeah. She's ill but will be fine."

* * *

><p>Piper's POV<p>

"You sick too?" I ask Alex who is cuddling with a sleeping Sage who still looks a little flushed but better than yesterday.

"Yeah it got me a day late." Alex says as I go inside but not too close.

"Don't wake Sage up. She just got to sleep after last night of vomiting and crying. Her fever has lowered a bit but she's really drowsy." Alex says as I notice Sage holding the teddy bear I gave her when she was 3.

"She still has Blue." I say to Alex, using the name Sage called the bear.

"Yeah she always kept that despite not remembering you. But I'm plotting my revenge on that redneck Deliverance extra for locking Sage in there. Want in?" Alex asks.

"Maybe."

"You seem depressed even for prison. You know that's what the counselors are for." Alex says as I push her in a playful way as Sage continues to sleep away.

"When I first got here I was on sad pills and they worked but now I cheek them for eyeliner. It made me constipated. I rather shit and cry than strain and nap. What's wrong? Really?" Alex says as I look at her.

"He wrote an article about me."

"The fiance?" Alex asks as I nod.

"One Sentence Two Prisoners."

"It's a terrible title." Alex says as I nod in agreement.

"I'm happy for him but he got so much of it so wrong."

"You want me to kill him? I may be a sick lesbian in a prison bunk but I got a couple tricks up my sleeve." Alex says as I give her a smile.

"Thanks but sometimes I feel like I'm missing so much."

"Me too." Alex says as I sneeze.

"Shit."


	10. Chapter 9: Thanksgiving Behind Bars

Sage's POV

"I pray for all the dead babies and all the dead babies' souls. God's going to let them into Heaven even though they weren't baptized. Are you getting all of this?" Pennsatucky says to Leanne Taylor says yes as she writes something down and we start folding laundry.

"Tell Judy that I pray for her as well." Pennsatucky says as I look at Alex who looks amused.

"Her name's Barbra." Leanne tells Pennsatucky who looks confused .

"Barbra? Damn I can't keep all this fanmail straight." Pennsatucky says.

"You have fanmail?" Alex asks Pennsatucky.

"She's a hero. She's a defender of the unborn." Leanne says.

"Geez that sounds like a bad X-men movie. What did you do bomb an abortion clinic?" Alex tells Leanne and Pennsatucky who tells Leanne to sign off with that she'll be out of here in 2015 before the rapture.

"Oh Man." Alex says as I start laughing.

"Is something fucking funny to you?" Pennsatucky asks us.

"People predict the rapture all the time Pennsatucky. Wasn't that supposed to happen in 2011?" I say as they have wide eyes at the fact that I spoke.

"It happens in two stages, freak if you study your shit. The first one was a spiritual rapture and the second one coming is a physical one." Pennsatucky says as I roll my eyes.

"You hear that Alex? There are two stages to the rapture." I tell my older sister sarcastically

"Oh I did not know that Sage. I guess we learn something new everyday." Alex says as Pennsatucky looks at us.

"And you aren't invited because God doesn't invite gay people on the rapture bus." Pennsatucky says as I sigh.

"Hey Sage you here that? There's a bus." Alex says as I nod.

"I bet the seats are taken by the meth heads."

"You are going to get it this time freak. You want to go back in the washer." Pennsatucky says as I roll my eyes.

"Calling me freak has lost all it's meaning Ducky and you put me in the washer."

"I'll turn it on and make you spin around retard." Pennsatucky says as I chuckle.

"Hilarious. I got a 200 IQ and haven't tried drugs or drank alcohol yet. So who's the idiot?" I tell Pennsatucky as Alex laughs.

"She beats you there." Alex says as I laugh.

"I had it with rich bitches like you two." Pennsatucky says as I roll my eyes.

"Honey we are far from rich." Alex says to Pennsatucky.

* * *

><p>Piper's POV<p>

"Can you hold this for me?" I tell Alex who nods as she holds the banner I created and I tape it up.

"You made this?" Alex asks as I nod.

"Yeah this is my second attempt. I spelt it wrong the first time." I tell Alex as I continue to tape it to the wall.

"I hate seeing people go because it reminds me of how much time Sage and I have left." Alex says.

"You'll be getting out at the same time?"

"Yeah. It was part of her plea deal." Alex explains as Sage comes up to us hands me the paper streamers. _I wonder what she did wrong?_

"Thanks Sage."

"No problem Piper. I like your hair." Sage says as she smiles and I smile back.

"Thanks Sage." I say as Poussey Washington enters the room and so does Tastyee. Music starts to play and everybody starts to dance but Sage, Alex and I.

"Do you remember this?" Alex asks.

"Yes."

"I don't even remember how the arms go." Alex says as we start to dance and Sage laughs.

"You two look ridiculous." Sage mutters as I pull her in to our circle.

"Come on and dance with us Sage." Alex tells Sage who laughs.

"Fine." Sage says as we start to dance.

* * *

><p>Sage's POV<p>

Alex, Piper and I continue dancing because to be honest this was the most fun I had in a while but the difference was that I wasn't doing the sexual dances my sister and Piper were doing.

"Chapman! Little Vause! Get over here!" Mr. Healy says as Piper and I walk over to him and Pennsatucky because she was standing there as well.

"We were jus-" Piper starts

"Shut your mouth Chapman! You think it's appropriate to violate your fellow inmate?" Mr. Healy says as I flinch at the yelling and I knew Piper and Pennsatucky both saw this.

"Violate? We were just dancing." Piper says

"Shut your mouth Chapman." Healy shouts again as I flinch.

"You asked a question." Piper says.

"That looks like attempted rape to me. Take them both to SCHU." Healy says as my eyes widen.

"W-W-What did I do?" I stutter out.

"You were dancing with them." Healy says to me.

"You can't do that." Piper says.

"She's kind of right." Mendez, the guard says.

"You know what Mendez, I'm tired of your shit. Now put them in the goddamn box!" Healy says as Mendez takes Piper and I to the SCHU and I start panicking. _Small rooms. I hate Small rooms. No more small rooms!_

"NO!" I cry out as Piper and I lead into a dark hallway and into a room where there was two beds and one toilet.

"How long are we going to be in here?" Piper asks Mendez.

"Until we let you out." Mendez says as we are uncuffed and put into the room where the door closes behind us. I felt my chest tighten and my breathing get fast paced. _I needed out! I needed out! This was the laundry room all over again. This was Mommy's closet all over again._

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback(10 years prior)*<em>

_3 year old Sage Vause is a rundown apartment in Florida with her Mom, Diane Vause and her Mom's on again-off again boyfriend Julian Kyle. 3 year old Sage is playing with a stuffed bear named Blue that her 20 year old sister, Alex Vause's girlfriend, 22 year old Piper Chapman got for 3 year old Sage at a fair the month before. Diane and Julian are on the couch, having sex in front of their 3 year old daughter who is singing._

"_Quit making that racket you worthless brat!" Diane Vause says as she stops her actions and hits 3 year old Sage in the back of her head._

"_Lock her in the fucking closet Diane." Julian tells Diane who drag 3 year old Sage to the lobby closet and locks it._

"_Please Mommy! Let me out!" Please let me out!" 3 year old Sage cries as she starts banging on the door._

* * *

><p>Piper's POV<p>

I notice Sage having a panic attack and was curled up on the floor while trying to bang the concrete wall mumbling 'out' every now and then. I knew I had to do something to help so I go up to Sage who was crying and mumbling while her hands were over her ears and she as rocking back and forth as her breathing was shallow. I sit on the floor, place Sage on my lap and just rub her back.

"Want out Mommy. Please want out of closet. I won't be loud. I promise. I'll be quiet for you and Julian." Sage cries as I realize that she wasn't talking to me or in the present but her past. _I definitely have to talk to Alex about this._

"Shh. It's ok sweetheart. Shh." I whisper to Sage as I continue to rub her back and notice her eyes drooping a little bit as she leaned her head against my chest. _She's exhausted, overwhelmed and stressed. Oh sweetie._

"Want Alex and Piper." Sage says as I kiss her forehead and hug her close because I sense that's what she needed now. I look at Sage to see that she was fast asleep in my arms and I just continue to comfort her.

* * *

><p>Sage's POV<p>

I open my eyes to see Piper putting a cold piece toilet paper over my head and that I was on one of the SCHU bunks.

"I thought this might help with your panic attack you had earlier. I find that cold water calms me down and prevents more panic attacks in the immediate future." Piper says as I nod.

"It helps thanks Piper."

"Any time. Sage you mentioned in your attack that your Mom locked you in a closet. What happened?" Piper asks.

"From the time I was born until I was 5, my Mom and her on again/off again, Julian Kyle would have sex in the living room while I was playing with dolls but if I was singing my mother would hit me and put me in the closet for hours on end. She would do it for other reasons too, not just when she and her boyfriends had sex. When she wanted to go out and couldn't take me, when she lied to the government and said she didn't have kids. She didn't want me and made it a point to say it too. She loved Alex more than me and said it to my face too. But when I was with Alex, Alex treated me like I was her kid, like she was my Mom and I remember bits and parts of you from my childhood but not everything." I tell Piper who kisses my cheek.

"It's your mother's loss because you are a pretty sweet girl and were a pretty amazing kid. You are like my daughter and hearing you say those things yesterday broke my heart because I had no idea you were going through this. Can I ask you how you got here?" Piper asks as I nod.

"Everyday for the past two years, I was gang-raped by my teacher Mr. Charles Ross, my ex-boyfriend Andrew Thompson and my babysitter, Kenneth Gregory. I was also raped by them individually on a regular basis and they threatened our lives. So a few months ago, when they did raped me again, I killed all 3 of them. I pleaded guilty because I did wrong but I couldn't get away. I got a shorter sentence because they want me to get out when Alex are out and because I was doing it in self-defence." I tell Piper who has tears in her eyes and hugs me.

"I'm so sorry Sage." Piper says.

"It's not your fault Piper."

"I know but I should have stayed." Piper answered as I give her a smile.

"Thank you for helping me."

"I'll always be here for you Sage." Piper says as we just sit there.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

Piper and I had an...eventful evening in the Chapel and after that, she told me about what Sage told her. _Why would Mom say those things to a good egg like Sage?_ I thought as I go to my bunk to see that Sage was curled up there, waiting for me and I smile as I go into the bunk next to her and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note-Holy shit! All these reviews and favourites! Thank you so much! I have a question you can put in the review. Should Sage get Parole with Alex or should she stay with Piper in season 2 and my AU of season 3 be Sage and Piper getting out, finding Alex and figuring out the world together? Thank you so much-Nicole<strong>


	11. Chapter10:ScaredStraight LitchfieldStyle

Sage's POV

I go to the bathroom to wash my face when I felt an arm grab me and push me to the wall. I look to see Pennsatucky and her friends, Leanne Taylor and Angie Rice with a toothbrush that had a melted razor on it.

"W-W-What do you want with me?" I ask Pennsatucky.

"Well if isn't little miss retard. Thinks she knows better than the rest of us but you are just a dyke like your sister." Pennsatucky tells me as I give her a look.

"I don't care if I'm gay or straight or if my sister is. As long as we are good people that's all that matters." I tell Pennsatucky who lifts up my shirt and chuckles when she sees the scars that my mother wrote on my arm.

"Clearly your Mommy didn't think that now did she? In fact I think she hated you. Isn't that true retard?" Pennsatucky says as I shake my head.

"N-No it's no true." I lie as Pennsatucky lowers my shirt, lifts my sleeve and proceeds to carve out 'Retard' onto my arm while Leanne punches my face.

"You tell anybody about this and I'll hurt you worse." Pennsatucky says as she kicks my leg and punches me in the face again as she and her friends leave and I notice my arm bleeding really badly.

"Sage what happened?" I hear Nicky ask as I look to see her standing there.

"Pennsatucky and her gospel group from hell did this." I say as Nicky helps me clean my arm up and then hands me a pair of sunglasses.

"To cover the black eyes you are going to get." Nicky says as I smile.

"Thanks Nicky."

"Anytime Sage. We are friends after all." Nicky says with a smile and we head to the cafeteria where we grab our food and I sit next to Piper and Lorna Morello.

* * *

><p>Piper's POV<p>

"I'm not gay." I tell Nicky as I couldn't help but notice that Sage is wearing sunglasses and had a bloody lip.

"Alright I'm just saying, I'm noticing patterns developing around breakfast time. You come in late just before Vause, strategically walks in." Nicky says

"Sounds familiar." Morello says as Sage continues to eat, not even commenting. _Thank God! But I knew Sage would ask later._

"No absolutely not. That's ridiculous."

"Ok where were you then? Because I went by your cube." Nicky asks as I think about Alex and I doing it in the bathroom this morning.

"So yes Alex and I have been spending a lot of time together but I have also been spending a lot of time with Sage. But it's not like I'm-"

"Rejoining the softball league?" Nicky says.

"No softball was the furthest thing from my mind."

"Let me be clear. By softball, I meant two in her front then one in the butt and you are eating her pussy a lot because you like it so much. And playing with her titties." Nicky says as Sage spits out her drink.

"Thanks Nicky. Just what I wanted to picture this morning with my breakfast." Sage mutters sarcastically as she wipes her mouth with a napkin while wincing and I hand her another napkin.

"Alex and I are very old friends. We have an affectionate relationship." I tell Nicky, despite the fact that I still love Alex and I need to break up with Larry.

"Hey guys just barely made breakfast." Alex says as she sits on the other side of Sage.

"Long shower line?" Nicky asks.

"Yeah it was really awful today." Alex responds as Nicky chuckles and gets up with Morello.

"Your hair's dry." Nicky says as she and Morello leave Alex, Sage and I at the table alone.

"Nice shades kid." Alex tells Sage who smiles at her.

"Thanks Nicky gave them to me. Oh and by the way, please don't bring your escapades around me, especially when I'm eating!" Sage says as Alex starts laughing.

"Can't promise that Sage. Nicky has a mouth on her but I can promise to try." Alex tells Sage who nods as she continues to eat.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

Piper, Sage and I are playing cards in the rec room and I couldn't help but see the bloody lip on Sage's face and her face was hidden behind those massive sunglasses. _What happened to her?_

"Oh gosh." Piper says as we stare at each other intimately.

"Am I crazy or do these cards smell faintly like urine?"

"Both." Sage jokes as I stick my tongue at her and wave the cards in her face.

"Alex stop!" Sage says laughing and I decided to take the opportunity to take the glasses off to see what was really going on. I take off the glasses as Sage was trying to get the cards away and I gasp at the black eyes and bruises on her face.

"Sage…"

"That was a dirty trick Alex." Sage remarks as I nod.

"I know but I had to know I'm sorry." I tell Sage who nods.

"Now you know." Sage answers as I look at Piper who is speechless at the state Sage is in.

"Sage who did this to you?"

"Pennsatucky and her friends. They ambushed me in the bathroom when I was washing my face. This isn't as bad as what Pennsatucky did here." Sage says as she shows me her arm where I see that 'Retard' was carved into her arm. _She branded Sage!_ I thought with rage as Poussey Washington and Black Cindy Hayes come in and explain that they are doing a Scared Straight program and asked if we wanted to join.

"No thanks." Sage, Piper and I say together as Poussey notices Sage's face.

"Damn girl! Did you get into a fight?" Poussey asks Sage who looks down.

"Uhmm….you can say that but I lost." Sage says honestly, not looking up. _Well she didn't start the fight or was engaged in it. Pennsatucky just likes to pick on Sage who has the nicest heart I know._

"Well you just have to defend yourself and we can show you how." Black Cindy says as Sage shakes her head.

"No thank you. That's what got me here in the first place." Sage answers as she leaves the rec room.

* * *

><p>Sage's POV<p>

I hear crying coming from a bathroom stall so I walk over to see Daya Diaz standing by the bathroom sink and crying her eyes out.

"Are you ok Daya?" I ask Daya who looks up and gives me a smile.

"You actually talked and no I'm not. But you are the first white person to be concerned about me. Sage right?" Daya says as I nod and hand her a napkin so that she can wipe her eyes.

"Yeah I'm Sage. I guess I'm popular in a prison." I joke as Daya laughs at my joke.

"Seriously though what's wrong? I know when somebody's having a bad day and as my sister, Alex says talking about it helps. I promise not to say a word to anybody. Not even to my sister." I tell Daya who gives me a sad look.

"I pregnant with John Bennett's baby. But he's a C.O and while we both love each other, he could go to jail if anybody found out." Daya says as I nod.

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me but I think you are more worried about the fact about how you are going to have your baby. Maybe you can apply for furlough? I heard Nicky mentioning it to Trish earlier so she can see her girlfriend Mercy. Maybe you if you can get it, it'll make it look like the baby's not his."

"That's perfect Sage. You're a genius." Daya says as she hugs me and I hug her back.

"I have my moments." I joke as Daya laughs.

"I like you Sage. I have a feeling we are going to be great friends." Daya says as I smile.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

"Hey new glasses." Piper says as I look over from Pennsatucky's bullshit sermon to Piper.

"The better to see you with my dear. Have you seen this? She's faith healing now." I say to Piper as Sage walks up to us.

"What's going on?" Sage asks.

"Pennsatucky's faith healing." Piper says as Sage rolls her eyes which were still bruised as Pennsatucky 'healed' Angie Rice's headache.

"Why would anyone listen to her?" Piper asks.

"Because she has the magical power of insanity. If you step even one foot near her, you'll become insane." Sage says as I chuckle at her sarcasm.

"Yeah more like powers of the snitch." Piper says as I chuckle.

"Nope. Insanity is in the cards. Whoever believes they can heal without medicine is clearly a loon." Sage says as I lost it and started laughing.

"What I wouldn't give to watch her slip and fall." Piper says as Sage has a raised eyebrow.

"Listen to you all vindictive."

"She broke your glasses, locked Sage in a dryer and look what she did to Sage today!" Piper says pointing to Sage's face and arm.

"It could have been worse Pipes." Sage says to Piper who smiles at her.

"Nobody deserves that kind of treatment. Especially you." Piper tells Sage as I give my sister a one armed hug.

"She also stole my mattress. Don't think I don't remember, but I have a different way of dealing with things."

"Alex's book of sarcasm?" Sage answers as I chuckle.

"Which you have obviously have taken a page out of."

"Well my life has been crap other than with you and Piper. That was the only defense I had and besides it's fun to poke fun at my big sister and her girlfriend." Sage answers as I roll my eyes.

"Sage, Piper and I-"

"Don't tell me you two aren't dating because I hear things and I see the way you two are acting now. I may have my issues but I know you Alex." Sage answers, cutting me off as I look at Piper who shrugs, meaning we should just leave it alone.

"I like seeing this old Piper temper though." I tell Piper, turning the conversation back to Pennsatucky.

"I don't have a temper." Piper answers as I give her a look.

"I used to have a temper, now I have a passion for justice." Piper replies as we watch Pennsatucky continue her sermon.

"What do you know about the Lord?" Janae Watson asks Pennastucky.

"Excuse me?" Pennsatucky says to Watson.

"Man you ain't got no healing power. You ain't got shit." Watson says.

"Tucky made Angie's headache go away." Leanne says as Angie says yes.

"No, she took that headache and gave it to me. Ha!" Piper says as Leanne gives Piper both middle fingers.

"Piper chill." I tell Piper as I notice Sage leaning her head against me with her eyes closed.

"Sage are you feeling ok?"

"No my head hurts." Sage says as I notice sweat beating from her face and I feel her forehead to see that it was warm.

"Alright Sage. I'll bring you to the cube soon." I tell Sage as Watson tells Pennsatucky to heal her knee and Watson was pretending to be healed because she walked by and winked.

"You want to win, you have to trick them." I tell Piper as I carry Sage back to bed where she starts mumbling some things and I tucked her in.

"Where is Blue?" Sage asks in her state as I hand her the bear and place a cold piece of toilet paper on her forehead. _I think she's just tired and needs a nap but the stress of today is getting to her. _I thought as Sage closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sage's POV<p>

I walk into the maintenance closet to get a mop and a bucket because somebody threw up in the cafeteria and I had to give it to custodian due to the regular guy being away when I notice Trish's dead body hanging by a electric cord. I start to scream and couldn't stop even when security guards Susan Fischer and Joe Caputo come in to see what was going on. I felt myself being moved away from the door but I couldn't see anything except for Trish's body hanging there. I couldn't even hear anything but my own screams because of how intense this situation was and I was struggling to wonder why because Trish was a nice girl and didn't seem unhappy. _What made her do this?_

* * *

><p>Piper's POV<p>

"So Sage saw Trish...uhm hang herself?" I ask Alex who nods as I notice Sage is fast asleep in Alex's arms but shaking with anxiety.

"Yeah. Fischer told me Mendez told Sage to get a mop and bucket for the cafeteria when she saw Trish. Fischer heard Sage screaming and that's what happened. Sage has a lot of crap to deal with. She did not need this on her plate." Alex says as I nod and Nicky comes with a bracelet I see Trish wear sometimes.

"Trish wrote in her book that she wanted to give this to Sage. Said that Sage made her smile and was nice to everyone even if she didn't know them. Trish told me that if anything happened to her to give Sage this bracelet. How is the kid doing?" Nicky asks as she puts the bracelet on Sage's arm.

"Just got to sleep. Especially after what happened today and what she saw. No 13 year old needs to see that."

"I agree on that. Sage is a kind kid. Prison is no place for her." Nicky says as we all nod in agreement.

"Unfortunately it's where she has to be right now."


	12. Chapter 11: Struggling with Feelings

Sage's POV

I start walking down the hall of Litchfield when I am pulled into a maintenance closet and look to see Mendez standing over me with a bag of drugs.

"What do you want?"

"I need another mule for my shipment since Trish died last night and you fit the description Little Vause. Or should I say Little Tramp." Mendez says as he hands me the drugs and I throw them on the floor.

"Go fuck yourself Mendez. I will never sell your drugs." I say as I leave the closet and stomp angrily towards the back of the kitchen where I see Red cooking mashed potatoes.

"Red may I have a moment of your time? It's a pressing matter." I ask Red as she looks up to see me standing there.

"Of course dear come, taste this and tell me what you think." Red says as I taste the potatoes and smile.

"It's good. I lived on foster care food before I came here and it sucked like feet. Your food is good." I tell Red who smiles.

"You are an honest, helpful, smart and kind girl. There aren't too many of those nowadays in this world you know that Sage. I think you can offer something very special in this world, something that not many people in this world can do." Red tells me.

"Like what?"

"Well that's the beauty of life. Nobody knows what they can offer until the time is right. But I think what you can offer will truly help the world. Now what is it that you want to talk to me about dear?" Red says to me.

"Mendez tried to get me to sell drugs today and has been doing it to Trish too before she died. He told me that and so I slammed the drugs onto the ground and told him to fuck himself and that I would never work for him." I tell Red who chuckles.

"You are brave and stubborn but I am glad you told me this Sage. But why? You could have told your sister or Chapman." Red tells me as I give her a smile and show her the bracelet that Trish left to me when she died yesterday.

"You are Trish's family and she was always nice to me when I was here. So I owe it to her to tell you. I owe it to her to bring Mendez down."

* * *

><p>Piper's POV<p>

Nicky, Sage and I are in the electrical room untangling Christmas Lights because Christmas is coming up.

"I heard your dude is going to be on the radio tomorrow." Nicky says as Sage raises an eyebrow at me but continues to untangle the lights.

"What? Where did you here that?"

"A little birdy who listens to NPR in her transport van told me. You didn't know?" Nicky says.

"No I didn't know."

"What is your fiance doing his show on?" Sage asks.

"I have no idea. I have not been able to get in touch with Larry for a week. Maybe he's cheating on me with Maury Kind." I answer both Sage and Nicky.

"Ah then you'd both be gay. So post-modern" Nicky says as Sage rolls her eyes and finishes detangling a set of lights.

"Can you pass me another set?" Sage asks me as I hand her another and she starts to work on them.

"It's like the sole purpose of these things is to end up tangled! Why has no one figured out a solution yet?" I shout.

"Alright Seinfeld calm down. You in a hurry to hang yourself with those?" Joel Luschek, the electrical manager says as he turns around with a light wreath around his neck when I hear a crash and see that Sage has dropped the lights she is working on the ground.

"Fuck you Luschek! Somebody has died last night and you have the fucking audacity to make a joke like that! That is not only distasteful but downright offense. By the way Luschek if you don't know what audacity means it means having the fucking balls or nerve. Instead of smoking pot or drinking while on the job pick up a fucking book!" Sage shouts as she storms out of the building.

"Is this she having red dot special?" Luschek says as I glare.

"Perfect. Downgrade a 13 year old girl's feelings to her menzies."

"I cannot believe you said menzies." Nicky says as I look at Luschek and leave the building to find Sage.

"Are you looking for Sage?" I hear Daya Diaz's voice say as I look to see her standing there.

"Yeah. You're friends with her?"

"Yeah. Sage helped me when I needed it and I tried to help her but she told me she needed to think so I left her be. If you do find her can you tell her that she can play dominos with us and that I'm here for her." Daya says as I nod, knowing that Daya was actually trying to be there for Sage so I was willing to do this for her.

"Sure." I tell Daya as I go to Sage and Alex's cube where I see Sage sitting on her bed, holding on to her bear, Blue and looking at Alex's empty bed.

"Can I come in?" I ask Sage who nods but doesn't look up as I sit on the bed beside her and look where Sage's looking.

"You know it's ok to be upset and angry over Trish's death. We all are."

"Piper do you think Trish is in a better place?" Sage asks me as I nod.

"I think that she is in a better place. A place that she can finally feel safe and happy in." I tell Sage who nods.

"Your electrical boss is dumb and insensitive." Sage mutters as I nod and hug her.

"I know he is."

"Can you keep a secret Piper?" Sage asks.

"Yeah."

" In my mind I feel like I am in this dark place that I cannot get out of it. Memories of my past come back and I can't handle it. I feel weak. Sometimes, I wish it was me and not Trish that d-d-died." Sage tells me as tears stream her eyes but doesn't face look at me. _I have to tell Alex about this. This is one secret I cannot keep._

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

I walk into the chapel and notice Piper sitting on the stage part of it and sighs.

"Ok here's some advice. When a girl makes you cum as good as I do, you should at at least look thrilled to see her." I say as I notice Piper with a long face.

"What's going on?"

"It's Sage. She's more upset about Trish's death than we expected her to be." Piper says as my eyes widen.

"What happened?"

"Sage came with Nicky and I to help untangle the lights and I said that these lights are meant to be tangled when Luschek made a comment about hanging myself and Sage lost it. She smashed one of the lights to the ground and shouted at him about how he had nerve to make a joke and told him to pick up a book instead of drinking on the job and she ran off. I found Sage in your cube and she asked if Trish was going to a better place and I told her yes which I think Sage needs to hold to that. But then Sage said that she feels like she's in a dark place and sometimes wishes that she died instead of Trish. She wanted me to keep it a secret but I couldn't." Piper says as I hug her and sigh.

"Where is Sage?"

"Playing dominos with Daya Diaz and her mother in the rec room. Sage and Daya are friends too which I didn't know. I didn't even know Sage had Spanish friends." Piper says as I chuckle.

"Sarah Clark, Sage's best friend is Spanish and British." I tell Piper who has wide eyes as I kiss her and she kisses me back.

Dayanara "Daya" Diaz's POV

"This is weird why aren't we playing dominos and what is she doing here?" I ask as indicating to Red as Sage looks at me and gives me a kind smile which I return. _I invited Sage to play dominos but Scrabble is ok and Sage taught me all these new words. _I thought as I notice Gloria Mendoza and Red exchange looks before Gloria gives me a look.

"You got to fuck Pornstache." Gloria says referring to Mendez as Sage and I both have wide eyes.

"What the fuck are you even talking about?" I ask Gloria as Red takes my hand and gives me a look.

"If you want to keep your baby and Bennett, this is the only way otherwise you don't get both." Red says.

"All you have to do is get Pornstache to fuck you and then tell Caputo that Pornstache raped you. He goes to jail and everyone thinks he's the baby daddy." My Mom, Aleida Diaz tells me.

"I don't care I won't cheat on John, I love him."

"Of course which is why this is your only option." Red tells me as I realize this is my only choice so I agree and look at Sage who grabs my hand out of kindness and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"I wish you didn't have to do this." Sage tells me as I nod.

"Me neither." I tell Sage.

* * *

><p>Sage's POV<p>

"Hey Sage, come join us." Lorna Morello tells me as I enter Trish's cube where I see Big Boo, Nicky, Morello, Alex, Sister Jane Ingalls, Yoga Jones and Norma Romano sitting there with food and a big bottle of homemade alcohol.

"I didn't know Trish well. I don't think I should stay Lorna." I tell Morello who drags to the bunk beside Alex who wraps her arm around me.

"She liked you Sage and gave that bracelet to you because she thought you are a great person." Nicky tells me as she hands me the bottle.

"I don't think I'm supposed to drink this." I tell Morello as I look at Alex who gives me a serious sisterly look but says nothing. _What did I do?_

"It's more of a tribute. One day won't hurt Sage." Morello tells me as I drink from the bottle and it was awful and hand it to Big Boo who goes to pour one out for Trish and Piper enters and sits on the other side of Alex. Piper takes the hooch and then I take another drink and hand it to Sister Ingalls. I was exhausted from the day I had and so I rest my head against Alex's shoulder so that maybe I can sleep tonight. _I know it's a tribute but I feel so angry and depressed that I just want to throw something at somebody. I also want to die. _I thought as I slip into dreamland.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

"Sage sweetie wake up it's just a dream." I whisper to Sage who is crying as she opens her eyes and I hug her close to me.

"A-A-Alex I-I-I can't s-s-stop c-c-crying." Sage stutters as her body breaks down in sobs and I comfort Sage.

"Shh. Shh. It's going to be ok." I tell Sage whose sobs die down and rests her head against my chest and I notice her hands were shaking so I take them and in mine and rub them in soothing circles. I notice Sage's eyes are drooping shut and I give her a kiss on the forehead.

"No more pain." I hear Sage whimper as I kiss her cheek and tenderly run my hand through her hair.

"Shh Sage. No more pain I promise. Shh." I whisper to Sage whose eyes eyes are closed and I see that she's fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Piper's POV<p>

Alex, Sage and I are sitting together in the cafeteria and I have a big hangover from the hooch I drank last night. I was surprised Sage didn't have one but then again Alex mentioned Sage had nightmares all night long so maybe that's an affect of it for her.

"Still lightweight huh kid?" Alex asks as I groan.

"Well hooch is a little stronger than pino colagio." I tell Alex as I notice Miss Claudette, my roommate walk by us.

"You're looking very nice today."

"Better than you at least." Miss Claudette replies.

"Are you off to see you know who?"

"Perhaps." Miss Claudette answers.

"Don't forget Larry's interview is at 11am."

"I wouldn't miss it." Miss Claudette tells me as she leaves and Sage gives me a raised eyebrow but says nothing.

"Wow you two are real bunk buddies these days." Alex says as we notice Leanne Taylor eating by herself and I remember what Alex and I did to Pennsatucky.

"What do you think about that thing Big Boo said about Trish's Karma?" I ask Alex.

"I think we were all drunk and bullshitting." Alex replies.

"What if it's not bullshit? I don't think Pennsatucky deserves to be in psych."

"Look you're just hungover and feeling emo. She's exactly where she belongs." Alex replies as Sage gives us both a glare, gets up and walks away. _Even Sage thinks we did something wrong._

"It's pretty horrible Alex."

"You thought it was hilarious." Alex says.

"That's before I talked to Suzanne and she told me what psych was like and apparently it's worse than SCHU."

"Who is Suzanne?" Alex asks.

"Crazy Eyes."

"It's bad enough that you are having an affair with me but you cannot cheat on me and Larry with Crazy Eyes. There's no room for the 4 of us." Alex says as I give her a look.

"That's not even funny. We have to tell Caputo the truth. For God's sake Alex we gaslighted Pennsatucky and got everyone, except Sage and the meth heads to do it. Your own sister is pissed at us! Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Of course it does but confessing won't do anything. Especially when both of us might end up in SCHU for this." Alex says as I get up.

"I'll go to Caputo's office and tell him it was my fault and that he should let Pennsatucky out."

"Why are you doing this? It was me that started this whole thing." Alex asks me.

"Because it's wrong to leave her sitting there and I'm taking this one for the both of us." I tell Alex as I walk away.

* * *

><p>Sage's POV<p>

"Hey Sage want to play dominos with us?" Aleida Diaz asks me as I enter the rec room and sit by her and Daya as we play dominos with Maritza Ramos, Maria Ruiz and Marisol Gonzales aka Flaca as Gloria Mendoza keeps score.

"Have you played before Sage?" Aleida asks me as I nod.

"I did with my older sister Alex, who you see me hanging around here, and my best friend Sarah Clark before I came here Miss Diaz." I answer Aleida who gives me a smile.

"A child with respect for her elders. I like it but Sage please call me Aleida everybody even at least 5 years older than you calls me that." Aleida tells me as I nod and we continue to play.

"So Daya tells us you are a reader." Gloria answers as I nod.

"Yes I am Miss Mendoza. I read a lot to the point where my own sister had to build me a bookshelf back in France for all my books. I like learning languages though." I answer as she smiles.

"You can call me Gloria and if you don't mind me asking, what did you do to get sent here. You are a smart kid with a good head on your shoulders." Gloria says as I sigh and play my piece.

"It's simple but complicated. I killed 3 people in self-defense for gang-raping me and individually raping me on a regular basis for the past 2 years. My male teacher Mr. Charles Ross, my ex-boyfriend Andrew Thompson and my babysitter, Kenneth Gregory. I pleaded guilty and got 1-3 years with a chance of parole because the courts knew what happened and my best friend testified on my behalf. That's not a story I like to share because I took somebody's father, son, brother, uncle, friend. Lives aren't something you play around with and I feel bad for what I did, even if it was just to get away from them." I tell Gloria as Daya hugs me.

"I think you did what you could at the time." Daya tells me.

"Thanks Daya."

"Anytime Sage." Daya says as she ruffles my hair and I smile.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

"Sage, are you mad at Piper and I?" I ask Sage as Piper, Sage and I sit on Sage's bed. Sage just nods, and doesn't even look at us.

"Yeah I'm mad. I was furious this morning but now I'm just mad." Sage tells us as she gives me a glare.

"I told Caputo I did it Sage. Pennsatucky is getting out." Piper tells Sage who shakes her head.

"I know you don't know Piper but Alex does. What you did to Pennsatucky was mean Alex. Alex, don't you remember when I was 10 and I was in the psych ward for two weeks for trying to jump off our apartment building?" Sage tells Piper and I as my eyes widen and I knew why Sage was upset. _Stupid Alex. Stupid Alex._ _You should have known Sage would have been really upset by that._

"I am so sorry Sage. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. We just wanted Pennsatucky to stop hurting you." I tell Sage who sighs and nods.

"I know but that was still mean and I may not like her but that was not a nice thing to do." Sage tells Piper and I as we both nod.

"You are absolutely right and that is why I got Pennsatucky out because it was the wrong thing for us to do." Piper tells Sage who nods as she leans her head into my chest.

"I heart you Piper." I tell Piper as I kiss her and she kisses me back.

"I heart you too Alex." Piper says as Nicky tells us it's time for Larry Bloom's radio show and Sage, Piper and I listen to it. Sage on her own ipod with the radio app that she brought from home and Piper and I use my radio. We hear Larry talk about every inmate until he reaches Piper's and my relationship and how he knows about us but says it in a clever way so that nobody knows. And finally he talks about Sage and says how she's a sweet kid and is the youngest inmate there because she killed 3 men in self-defense for sexual abuse. _God Bloom I want to kill you._ I hear footsteps and I look to see Sage is running out of the bunks and I look at Piper.

"Did you tell your fiance about Sage?"

"I only told him that you were related, she was a mute and a sweet kid. All that other stuff I didn't tell him. I swear to God Alex! He must have looked at news articles or asked other people. I love Sage like my own kid! Why would I hurt her?" Piper says as I nod, knowing she was telling the truth.

"We have to find her." I say to Piper as we rush out of the bunks and go towards the bathrooms where we see Sage cutting herself on her wrists very deep and I grab the razor so fast and wrap my arms around Sage who starts to kick me.

"Let me go Alex!" Sage shouts as Piper fixes Sage up with some medical supplies kicking around.

"Let me go Alex! I want to go!" Sage shouts as I shake my head.

"I can't do that Sage. You'll feel better when you wake up I promise." I tell Sage as I go into my pocket to get the needle filled with shot of Ativan that Sage was prescribed incase she had an attack as big as this and the prison guards allowed me or Piper to give it to her because she trusted us the most and Caputo signed off on it so even Figueroa can't say shit.

"I don't want that!" Sage cries hysterically and goes into a full blown panic attack.

"Alex hand me that. I have an idea." Piper tells me as I hand her the needle and she rubs Sage's hand in a soothing circle.

"Sage, I have the needle. I just want to talk to you. Is that ok?" Piper asks Sage who looks at Piper to see that Piper does have the needle and nods.

"Is this about what Larry said about you on the show?" Piper asks Sage who nods, and looks up at the ceiling.

"I didn't tell Larry about what you did Sage, only that you were Alex's sister, that you were quiet and that you were nice. He must have talked to somebody or read a newspaper article about you. I am so sorry that I hurt you Sage." Piper tells Sage who nods.

"She's really out of it Piper. This is one of the worst states I have seen her in and I have seen her try to jump off a roof." I tell Piper who nods.

"Sage do you know what this is?" Piper asks Sage, showing her the needle and Sage nods.

"It's your medicine and it's going to help you feel better. You are having a bad day and your brain needs a little break so it will make you sleep and when you wake up you will feel a bit better. Can I give it to you?" Piper tells Sage who looks at Piper and nods.

"Thank you for trusting me Sage." Piper says as she puts the needle into Sage's arm and Sage's eyes droop.

"Sorry Alex." Sage whimpers as I kiss her forehead.

"Shh. It's ok sweetheart. Shh. It's ok." I whisper to Sage who falls asleep with tears rolling down her face.

"Thanks Piper."

"It's not a problem. I think she's acting younger than her age. She needs us. The both of us and when I talk to Larry about this he's going to hear it." Piper tells me as I nod and we carry Sage back to the bunks where we tuck her in.


	13. Chapter 12: I Choose You, Alex Vause

Alex's POV

"So are you going to tell me what happened between you and the fiance?" I ask Piper who is carrying the mop away from the E-Block bathroom.

"Ex-Fiance actually. I told him off for not only for what he said about Sage but what he said about the others too and while I take responsibility for what I did say, he deliberately looked into Sage's records to spite you and I and he said this too so I told him that we were through." Piper tells me as I give her a smile.

"Well Sage will be as pleased as I will."

"That's not the best part. I also told Larry to put the engagement ring so far up his own ass that he'd taste it." Piper says as I start laughing.

"Well that is the highlight of my day." I tell Piper who kisses me and I kiss her back.

"I know you don't do tie down relationships and that's ok but I want a life with you and Sage. Alex I love you and Sage and I was an idiot years ago for leaving you and Sage alone. That's a big reason I dumped Larry because I realized that my feelings for you were too strong. I choose you Alex Vause. Only you and Sage. Will you be my girlfriend again?" Piper says as I nod.

"I will be your girlfriend Piper." I tell Piper as we share a kiss before breaking apart and going our separate ways so we don't get caught by one of the guards.

* * *

><p>Sage's POV<p>

"You said nothing all morning." Leanne Taylor tells Pennsatucky in the laundry room as we all fold the sheets. I stay closely by Alex who is watching me closely to make sure I don't have another panic attack, like the one I had last night after listening to stupid Larry Bloom's radio show. _Stupid Larry. Stupid Larry. Stupid!_

"Sage, unclench your hands they are going white." Alex tells me as I notice my knuckles going white and unclench them.

"Ain't nothing worth saying." Pennsatucky tells Leanne as Alex looks at them.

"And they say there's no such thing as miracles." Alex says as Pennsatucky says nothing.

"Yikes! No scrappy rejoinder? They must have put you on the scary meds." Alex says sarcastically as I give her a look and continue to do my laundry.

"There's no point Leanne. There's nobody looking out for me." Pennsatucky says as my heart broke because I felt bad for her. _Sure Pennsatucky's a jerk but she's a human being with feelings._

"I'm looking out for you." Leanne tells Pennsatucky.

"You know I thought he come all this time I've been following him. I finally heard him talk to me saying that I was his girl, turns it weren't him, it was out that it was Chapman, the Bitch Devil of Litchfield." Pennsatucky tells Leanne. _Ok don't feel so bad anymore. But still feel a little bad._

"You missed her boyfriend's crazy radio show. Including the freak over there. Her story is the most interesting one." Leanne says as Alex puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Piper went through a lot of trouble to get you out of psych and is cleaning toilets like private fucking Benjamin and don't talk about my sister.." Alex tells Leanne and Pennsatucky who looks at Alex.

"Look I ain't looking for revenge." Pennsatucky says as we get back to folding laundry.

"She'd probably kick my ass anyways." Pennsatucky says to Leanne.

"No way Tucky, you're small but you got spit." Leanne says as I roll my eyes.

"You know what it means when there ain't nobody up there punishing the evil doers? It means there ain't anybody giving prizes for the good ones either. 'Cause there ain't no judge, there ain't no justice, we just crawl around this Earth like ants and then we die." Pennsatucky says as I have wide eyes. _That's deep and morbid._

* * *

><p>Piper's POV<p>

"Hey." Alex says as I look to see that she and Sage are carrying towels into the kitchen as I am fixing a stove.

"You know what's overrated? Toast." I tell Alex who comes over and kisses me and I kiss her back.

"So you two are dating?" Sage asks us as Alex and I look to see Sage standing by the freezer door with a smile on her face.

"Yes we are." I tell Sage who smiles even wider than before.

"That's so cool. I'm really happy for you two. I'm going to put the towels away." Sage says as she leaves us and I look at Alex.

"Well she's very accepting of us together."

"Of course she is Pipes. She loves you like a sister and mom and loves me the exact same way." Alex says as we link hands and go to see Sage looking up at a Christmas Pageant audition flyer hanging on the wall.

"Are you interested in auditioning?" I ask Sage who shakes her head.

"No." Sage answers as she leaves the kitchen and Alex and I look at each other.

"She used to love being in plays and putting on shows for us." Alex tells me as I nod, remembering the time a 3 year old Sage would sing Here Comes Santa Claus for Alex and I. _I wonder why she stopped singing?_

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback(9 years prior)*<em>

_4 year old Sage Vause is standing backstage at St. Thomas Elementary in an angel costume preparing to sing Silent Night at her kindergarten Christmas Pageant. 4 year old Sage's mother, Diane Vause who is also backstage, grabs 4yr old Sage's arm tightly and brings the little girl close to her face._

"_Don't mess this up you little shit!" Diane tells 4yr old Sage who nods as she goes on stage and sings Silent Night when she stumbles halfway throughout the song, pees her pants and cries in front of the entire school. 4 year old Sage goes backstage where Diane drags her to the car and begins to punch and hit 4yr old Sage as well as burn the words 'Piss Slut', 'Cry Baby', 'Retard', 'God's Mistake' and 'Bitch' on 4 year old Sage's stomach with a hot needle. Then Diana puts 4 year old Sage in the back seat of the car and they drive off as the little girl has tears in her eyes while blood is staining her angel costume._

* * *

><p>Dayanara "Daya"'s POV<p>

"Hey Daya." Sage says as she comes outside and helps me put the leaves in the basket.

"Hey Sage. How's your day?"

"Good. Alex and Piper are together, officially so that's good. I heard Mendez got suspended. Personally Figueroa is a moron but that's just my opinion." Sage tells me as I give her a smile.

"Oh we all know Natalie Figueroa is a moron. So Christmas is coming and so is the pageant. Maritza and Flaca are trying out. Are you?" I ask Sage who shakes her head.

"No. I haven't done a play since I was really little, before I went mute which was before I was 5." Sage tells me as I notice the hurt in her eyes.

"You can tell me anything you know. I won't say anything." I tell Sage who pulls me against the wall and lifts her shirt where I see marks carved on her stomach that say, 'Piss Slut', 'Cry Baby', 'Retard', 'God's Mistake' and 'Bitch'.

"Alex's and my mom, Diane Vause did this to me when I was 4 and I played an angel at my school's Christmas pageant. My mother told me not to fuck up and I got on stage and I sang Silent Night and well I stumbled on a few words, pissed my pants and cried in front of everyone so I went backstage where my mother dragged me to the car, punched me and wrote these. I have never sung since. I am afraid of stumbling again and I know it's stupid because she's dead but still." Sage says as I hug her and give her a smile.

"You know the best way to show that woman that you aren't afraid anymore? Audition for the pageant, get a role and nail it at the pageant. Do it for yourself and that way even though she's not there you still showed her that you can do it."

"Thanks Daya." Sage says as we continue to pick up the leaves.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

"Hey Sage what's with the big smile on your face?" I ask Sage who holds a Christmas Pageant flyer and looks up at me.

"I guess I found my passion again." Sage answers as Piper comes into our cube and notices Sage with the flyer.

"So you auditioning after all Sage?" Piper asks as Sage nods.

"Yeah. I heard from the grapevine Pennsatucky tried to baptize you earlier today." Sage says to Piper as I give Piper a look and she shrugs and sits beside me.

"Don't worry I handled it." Piper says as I nod.

"Of course you did sweetie." I tell Piper as I wrap my arm around her.


	14. Chapter 13: A Bloody Christmas

Sage's POV

I went into the chapel to audition with all the other inmates and wait for Lorna Morello to finish singing 'Hark Herald The Angel Sing'. When Lorna Morello finishes singing, I go up and look at Sophia Burset and Sister Jane Ingalls.

"I haven't sung in a really long time so I apologize if it's bad." I tell them as I begin to sing Silent Night.

"_Silent night, holy night!_

_All is calm, all is bright._

_Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child._

_Holy infant so tender and mild,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Silent night, holy night!_

_Shepherds quake at the sight._

_Glories stream from heaven afar_

_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,_

_Christ the Savior is born!_

_Christ the Savior is born_

_Silent night, holy night!_

_Son of God love's pure light._

_Radiant beams from Thy holy face_

_With dawn of redeeming grace,_

_Jesus Lord, at Thy birth_

_Jesus Lord, at Thy birth_" I finish singing and see Sister Ingalls' and Sophia's faces both appear to be shocked.

"Was I that bad?" I ask as Sophia and Sister Ingalls both shake their heads.

"You were absolutely wonderfully Sage. You have the voice of an angel." Sister Ingalls tells me as I smile.

"That is true. Keep singing because your voice is a gift. I will post the list later on tonight but we think you would make the perfect angel." Sophia says as I smile at both of them.

"Thank you." I tell them both as I leave the chapel and walk to the cafeteria where I see Caputo dragging Red out of the kitchen. _What's going on?_ I thought as I look at Nicky who shares the same look as I have.

"Nicky what's going on?"

"Mendez framed Red for the drugs he brought in." Nicky whispers as my eyes widen.

"Of course he did."

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

"Alex!" Sage says as she runs into the cafeteria with a big smile on her face and sits between Piper and I.

"Woah where's the fire Lucy Goosey?" I tell Sage, using the nickname I haven't called her since she was 4 since her middle name is Lucy.

"Lucy Goosey?" Nicky asks.

"Lucy is my middle name and I loved nursery rhymes as a kid to the point where I bugged Alex to read them to me." Sage answers as she looks at me.

"So what's the fire?"

"I got the part of the angel in the Christmas pageant!" Sage says as I hug her.

"That's awesome!" I tell Sage.

"Congratulations Sage." Piper says as we hear somebody slam a tray near us and we look to see that Pennsatucky has slammed a tray at the table next to us.

"You stole my part you freak!" Pennsatucky says to Sage who shrinks into her seat.

"I auditioned before her." Sage mumbled as she looks at her food and eats.

"Don't worry about it kid, Tucky is jealous and petty." Nicky tells Sage who nods as she continues to eat.

* * *

><p>Sage's POV<p>

"OH MY GOD!" I scream as I notice a dead rat on my locker with a note saying 'Your Gonna to Die Amalekite'.

"Sage what's go-holy shit is that a rat?" Alex says as I turn and give her a look.

"No Alex it's a stuffed animal. Want to hold it? Of course it's a fucking rat!" I tell Alex as Piper walks in and sees the rat.

"What's an Amalekite?" Piper asks.

"Of course focus on the note and not the fact that there's a dead rat on my locker!"

"Sage you need to calm down. Do you know what an Amalekite is?" Piper asks.

"Some religious bad people who killed people." I answer as my eyes widen. _Fuck Pennsatucky!_

"Oh God! Why did I audition for this play? Now I have the religious nut up my ass."

"Sage you are going to be fine." Alex says as I glare at her.

"I'm sorry did you get a dead rat and a death threat on your locker?" I tell my sister sarcastically as she gives me a look.

"No but you need to calm down. Just focus on the play and don't let Pennsatucky get to you now why don't we go decorate the chapel." Alex says as the three of us go to the chapel to decorate.

* * *

><p>Sage's POV<p>

I take a shower in the bathroom when I hear footsteps and look to see Pennsatucky, Leanne Taylor and Angie Rice standing there. So I cover myself up with my hands.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to feel the pain you have made me feel when you stole my part." Pennsatucky says as she shows me a toothbrush with a razor wielded in and it reminded me of when she wrote retard on my arm.

"It's not much but it's sharp." Pennsatucky says as she uses the razor on my shoulder blade and cuts all the way down my arm and then cuts on my chest and tears roll down my face because of the pain and memories of my mother doing this to me.

"Out!" I hear a guard say as Pennsatucky's friends leave me and Pennsatucky shows me the razor/toothbrush.

"I guess next time we are going to get more creative. That's ok because I have ideas." Pennsatucky says as she leaves and I cover myself up with a towel before closing the curtain so I can get dressed.

* * *

><p>Piper's POV<p>

"Piper can you help me with something please?" Sage whispers as I see in the clear darkness that she was standing by my cube and I notice tears of pain in her eyes.

"Yeah of course." I whisper back as I get out of the cube and Sage drags me to the bathroom where she looks around and then takes off her shirt where I see two fresh scars, one from her shoulder blade all the way down to her arm and another on her chest. _These look like they were done today._

"Sage who did this?"

"Pennsatucky. She and her friends ambushed me in the showers and did this because I am the angel and she wanted me to feel the pain of I caused her when I took the part. I didn't even know she was auditioning. I knew this was a bad idea. I knew auditioning was a bad idea." Sage tells me as I help her clean out the wounds.

"Listen Sage, it was not a bad idea but Pennsatucky took this too far. Let Alex and I handle this. You focus on the play." I tell Sage who nods as I finish cleaning her wounds and help her back to her cube where I help her lie on her bed and hand her Blue.

"Sweet dreams Sage." I whisper to Sage who has fallen asleep and I walk back to my cube.

* * *

><p>Sage's POV<p>

I stood on the stage with Lorna Morello and Miss Rosa Cisneros and I knew I was supposed to sing Silent Night for the baby Jesus, which was just a doll. I take a deep breath and begin to sing Silent Night.

"_Silent night, holy night!_

_All is calm, all is bright._

_Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child._

_Holy infant so tender and mild,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Silent night, holy night!_

_Shepherds quake at the sight._

_Glories stream from heaven afar_

_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,_

_Christ the Savior is born!_

_Christ the Savior is born_

_Silent night, holy night!_

_Son of God love's pure light._

_Radiant beams from Thy holy face_

_With dawn of redeeming grace,_

_Jesus Lord, at Thy birth_

_Jesus Lord, at Thy birth_" I finish singing and other people came on stage so that meant the baby Jesus was born and I exited the stage and go outside to the yard because I needed a breather from what I just did.

"I did it Mother. I sang on stage and didn't fail." I mutter as I look at the night sky.

"Where do you think you're going retard?" I hear Pennsatucky say as I look to see her with an angel costume on and a cross in her hand.

"You know Pennsatucky I have put up with your crap over the past 3 months and I have said nothing to Caputo about what you have done to me! In fact I defended you when my own sister and Piper put you in psych! What have I ever done to you for you to treat me this way?" I tell Pennsatucky who shows me the cross with the pointy side facing me.

"Like it? I made it in woodshop last week. I would have used it when I was the angel but I didn't get to do that." Pennsatucky says as I give her a look.

"Do you want me to fight you? Is this what this is all about? Because I'm not going to fight you." I tell Pennsatucky.

"I'm not going to fight you retard. I'm going to end you." Pennsatucky says as she starts to jab the pointy cross at me and I look up to see Mr. Healy was walking outside. _She's going to kill me._

"You better stop this Pennsatucky. Mr. Healy's right over there." I say to Pennsatucky.

"Hi Mr. Healy." Pennsatucky says as she continues to jab at me and I try to get away.

"Mr. Healy! Mr. Healy! She's trying to kill me!" I shout as he looks at me and walks inside the prison.

"Nobody can save you now. God told me to smite you retard! After all I'm his angel sent from Heaven." Pennsatucky says as she jabs at me again and this time is able to stab my stomach. I look down to see that my stomach was bleeding like when I did the Christmas play 9 years ago.

"Aww look at the retard crying." Pennsatucky says as I wipe my tears and glare at her.

"And look at the radical meth head stabbing a 13 year old girl for not getting the angel part in a play." I retort as Pennsatucky goes around to my back and before I am able to turn around, I feel her pointy cross stab my back. My knees give way and I collapse to the ground on my knees as my vision blurred but I could make out who people were. I feel my head hit the ground and I see Suzanne knocked Pennsatucky out before running off and my vision goes black.


	15. Chapter 14: A State of Confusion

Galina "Red" Reznikov's POV

In all my years of being a parent I have never seen one of my children been stabbed to the point where they needed blood transfusions and about 120 stitches to cover all the open wounds they had on their body. But Sage Vause, who is a 13 year old innocent little girl and who I consider like a daughter, had all these things and I don't think Alex Vause stopped crying even when she left Litchfield three days ago to testify against Kubra Balik along with Piper Chapman. That poor little girl hasn't woken up for a week due to the blood loss so nobody can question her on what happened until she does or if she does. I am now watching Sage from my chair at Litchfield hospital because I am genuinely concerned about her and also because Alex Vause asked me too.

"Where am I?" I hear Sage's voice say as I look to see that she was awake.

"Hello there." I tell Sage who looks up and smiles.

"Hey Red. Am I in a hospital?" Sage says as I nod.

"Yes and you my dear are very lucky to be alive."

"Why?" Sage asks.

"You needed blood transfusions and about 120 stitches to cover all the open wounds all over your body. Now what happened for you to require this."

"A week? Well I was walking out of the Christmas pageant after I performed for fresh air when Pennsatucky came with a pointy wooden cross she made in woodshop and started jab at me. She said she wanted to kill me and that's when Mr. Healy came out and I told him that Pennsatucky was going to kill me but he did nothing and went back inside. She said that nobody could save me and that God chose her to smite me and that she was his angel sent from heaven. That is when she stabbed my stomach and I guess tears streamed my eyes because it brought back memories of what my Mother did to me when I was kid and Pennsatucky called me a retard for crying and I called her a radical meth head for stabbing a 13 year old girl for not getting the angel part in the play. So Pennsatucky stabbed my back and that's when I started to lose consciousness before I saw Suzanne Warren or how you guys prefer to call her Crazy eyes knock out Pennsatucky and run." Sage tells me as she gets up and winces but smiles.

"I have to do this sometime." Sage answers as Caputo enters the room with Alex and Piper.

"Sage you are awake!" Alex tells Sage who nods.

"I guess so. Did you guys hear what I said?" Sage asks Alex, Piper and Caputo who all nod.

"We did and not to worry Sage, you'll work at the library with Jefferson and Washington and Pennsatucky won't bother you again." Caputo tells Sage who nods as she looks at me.

"Thanks for coming to visit me Red." Sage tells me as I smile.

"You're welcome. I'll come by your cube to check on you later." I tell Sage as I leave her be.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback(a week ago….)<em>

_Third Person POV_

_Piper Chapman and Alex Vause walk outside Litchfield Prison in the cold winter to share a romantic evening when they notice two unconscious bodies on the ground. They rush over to see that one of the bodies was Alex's younger sister, Sage Vause's unconscious form with blood seeping from both her back and stomach and the other was Tiffany 'Pennsatucky' Doggett's unconscious form with a bloody pointed cross in her hand and all her teeth knocked out._

_"__Sage!" Alex and Piper both scream as they try to wake up Sage to no avail until they see Joe Caputo rush over to them._

_"__What happened?" Caputo asks the girls._

_"__We were walking when we saw my sister and Pennsatucky unconscious." Alex says as they carry the girls to the Litchfield hospital._

* * *

><p>Sage's POV<p>

"So you both found me?" I ask Piper and Alex who both nod as we sit in my bunk and I clutch to Blue because I missed that comfort from my bear so much.

"Yeah. You scared us kid." Alex says as I frown.

"Sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's not your fault. I just meant that what happened scared us and that I could have lost you." Alex tells me with tears in her eyes as I hug her tight.

"You'll never lose me Alex." I tell my big sister even though anxiety was rising through my body. _Will Pennsatucky try to hurt me again?_

"Sage are you ok?" Piper asks, snapping me out of my thoughts and I nod.

"I'm fine. Just tired." I mumble as I cuddle into Alex who hugs me close to her and I allow my worries to wash me away as I fall asleep in my big sister's arms.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

"She has to tell Figueroa about this? She's going to tear Sage a new one!" I tell Caputo who sighs. Sage and I got called into Caputo's office but he called me inside while Sage and Piper are waiting outside for me.

"I know but we don't have much of a choice. She's Assistant Executive to the Warden and she has to take these cases. But since Sage is a minor you get to accompany her as you are her legal guardian and I'll be there so there is a mediator." Caputo explains as I sigh and nod as we exit Caputo's office and I see Piper and Sage playing Uno.

"I win again Piper." Sage says as I chuckle.

"I demand a rematch." Piper says as I walk over to Sage.

"Sage, you and I have to do something but we'll see Piper back in the rec room in a bit." I tell Sage who looks at Caputo and then back at me.

"Where are we going? Am I in trouble?" Sage asks me.

"No sweetie you aren't in any trouble but you have to tell Miss Natalie Figueroa what happened last week with Pennsatucky. You are not in trouble no matter what happens and Piper will be waiting for us in the rec room so I can kick her butt in Uno when we get back." I tell Sage who nods as she hugs Piper, stands up, takes my hand and we walk to Figueroa's office. I notice Sage looking down at her feet like a scolded child and I give her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Sage before we go in do you want to tell me anything?" I whisper to Sage as Caputo goes in.

"I'm scared of Miss Figueroa. She calls me a crybaby when you're not here." Sage whispers with tears in her eyes as I wipe them from her.

"It's not right that she called you that Sage. You are not a crybaby. You have a lot of emotions you can't express properly and crying is one of the only ways you know how. Truth is she scares me too but we are going in there together and you just hold my hand and look at me if you have to. Mr. Caputo will understand and knows you may be uncomfortable with the situation." I tell Sage who nods as I squeeze her hand a little tighter and we walk inside where we sit down in a bunch of seats. Figueroa gives us a look that can kill and Caputo actually had a kinder glance towards Sage. _One a father would give to his kid. Well I think he have kids._

"So Sage Vause is it?" Figueroa asks Sage who nods.

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am." Sage answers.

"Can you tell me what happened that night at the Christmas Pageant?" Figueroa asks Sage who nods.

"I was walking out of the Christmas pageant after I performed for fresh air when Pennsatucky came with a pointy wooden cross she made in woodshop and started jab at me. She said she wanted to kill me and that's when Mr. Healy came out and I told him that Pennsatucky was going to kill me but he did nothing and went back inside. She said that nobody could save me and that God chose her to smite me and that she was his angel sent from heaven. That is when she stabbed my stomach and I guess tears streamed my eyes because it brought back memories of what my Mother did to me when I was kid and Pennsatucky called me a retard for crying and I called her a radical meth head for stabbing a 13 year old girl for not getting the angel part in the play. So Pennsatucky stabbed my back and that's when I started to lose consciousness before I saw Suzanne Warren or as the other inmates prefer to call her Crazy eyes knock out Pennsatucky and run." Sage says for the second time in a week. _I was still pissed that our mother tried to hurt Sage._

"So Mr. Healy came out and didn't do anything despite your screaming protests? Miss Warren punched Miss Doggett?" Figueroa pushes as Sage nods.

"Yeah. I called him twice and he just stared at me before going back inside. Suzanne saved my life or I wouldn't be alive because I'm pretty sure Pennsatucky would have continue to stab me until I was dead." Sage answers as she looks down.

"Did it ever occur to you to run?" Figueroa says as Sage shakes her head.

"If you saw a weapon that was being used to kill you and you were scared, I'm pretty sure you would pretty scared too." Sage says.

"She does have a point." Caputo says as Figueroa sighs.

"Thank you two. You guys can leave now." Figueroa says as Sage and I leave the office and I give Sage a smile.

"You ok there?" I ask Sage who nods.

"Yeah." Sage says as we enter the rec room but I notice Sage was more depressed, anxious, and stressed ever since Pennsatucky hurt her. _Maybe the job at the library will help her mellow out a bit._


	16. Chapter 15: Fresh Meat in Litchfield

Sage's POV

Alex, Piper and I are sitting in the cafeteria having breakfast and they told me about why they weren't there for most of the week. They had to go on trial to testify against Alex's former drug boss, Kubra Balik but he got away scott free so the judges and lawyers thought the safest place for us until they caught Kubra was here.

"Nervous about your first day in the library?" Piper asks as I shake my head.

"No. I helped out in one before I came here." I answer Piper as I notice two girls enter the cafeteria both had black hair and brown eyes but one of them was clearly old enough to have her own kids and the other one was maybe 2 years older than me but I could be wrong.

"Who are they?" I ask Alex and Piper.

"Well I only know of the younger one. Brook Soso. She was my bunkmate before I went to bunk with Red last night. The other one I have no idea who she is. Alex got lucky that she could have stayed with you the first night we got back." Piper answers me as I play with my food. _I wasn't hungry and haven't been since that incident with Pennsatucky._

"Aww Piper doesn't like her new friend?" Alex mocks as Piper throws a glare Alex's way.

"She just talks your ear off and always hanging around you." Piper says as I get up and leave for the library with tears streaming my eyes. _Why do I get so emotional? Fucking grow up Sage! _ I thought as I enter the library.

"Hey you're Sage Vause right? The one with the bruises on her eyes?" I hear Poussey Washington say as I turn to see her standing beside me.

"Yes. I'm supposed to work here today." I answer Poussey who nods.

"Yeah let me show you what to do." Poussey tells me as she explains that I have to put the books in their proper call numbers and just clean up the newspapers.

"So I heard you were in the hospital. I came to visit a couple of times, so did Taystee and those Spanish girls, the Diaz girls and Mendoza. I'm glad you're ok." Poussey says referring to Tasha 'Taystee' Jefferson, Dayanara 'Daya' Diaz and her mom Aleida Diaz and Gloria Mendoza, as we start putting the books away.

"Thanks Poussey." I tell her as I start climbing the ladder when she stops me.

"I'll do that. Let's not bust your stitches on your first day back." Poussey says as I get down and she climbs up the ladder while I hand her the books.

"So where's Taystee?"

"At a job fair contest thing in the chapel. I hope she wins though because other than you, she deserves an opportunity to get out of here and make something of herself." Poussey says as I give her a smile.

"You think I can make something of myself when I leave Litchfield?"

"Yeah I do. If you hadn't done what you did in self-defense and been through what I'm sure you wouldn't even be here." Poussey says as I shake my head and she jumps down the ladder.

"No to be honest I'd probably be dead from those bastards and my abusive foster families. I know it was wrong and I told the judge to let me do time because my teacher had a 4 year old son who asked me in holding cell why his father wasn't coming home. His wife was supportive but I took lives away. I live with that guilt daily."

"But there's a difference between you and a lot of us in here. You take responsibility for your shit while other people don't. I can't even accept that I sold pot and missed my mother's funeral." Poussey says as I give her a kind smile.

"You know there's always a way you can say goodbye to your Mom even if you didn't go to her funeral. Like a memorial service in the chapel for her. You don't have to be religious for a memorial service. It's all about letting go."

"That's a good idea. Maybe we can do that for everybody who has lost somebody. Have like one big memorial service." Poussey says as I nod and the lunch bell rings.

"Yeah that's a great idea. We'll talk about this more after lunch?" I tell Poussey who nods.

"Yeah." Poussey tells me as we walk out the door and part ways.

"So how is your first day so far?" Nicky asks as I turn to see her standing beside me in a pantsuit.

"Fine. And let me guess job fair?"

"How did you know?" Nicky asks sarcastically as I laugh.

"Well Nicky the pantsuit is a dead give away." I reply as we enter the cafeteria and I go sit with Alex and Piper when Brook Soso comes and sits beside us.

"Are you mad at me for what I said this morning?" Piper asks as I shake my head. _I wasn't mad at her to be honest. Just emotional._

"No. It's all good." I reply as Alex hands me some of her food.

"Eat kid." Alex says as Soso begins to talk about some environment stuff and I finally understood what Piper meant.

"So is Pennsatucky bugging you?" I ask Alex who chuckles.

"Don't worry about the redneck hillbilly Sage. Piper and I will take care of it. But I need you to eat." Alex tells me as I shake my head.

"I can't Alex. I just can't. I see that night in my head." I whisper to my older sister who hugs me closer to her.

"It will be ok Sage. She can't even come near you again." Alex whispers back as I nod and try to eat some of my sandwich.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

"No fucking way!" I hear Piper say as she rushes into the laundry room.

"Piper what's going on?" I ask Piper who looked like she was about to punch a table.

"Pennsatucky's back." Piper says as my blood boils with rage. _Sage nearly died because of that hillbilly._

"No fucking way! I knew was going to happen but not for another month!" I yell.

"Best part, that hillbilly is getting new teeth. Morello told me and you know she and Nicky both love Sage like they are her older sisters." Piper says.

"I should knock the rest of those yellow rotting fuckers out for what she did to Sage."

"Yeah but Sage needs us here Alex. Not in SCHU." Piper says as I sigh.

"You're right."

* * *

><p>Dayanara "Daya"'s POV<p>

"I see Gloria has you cleaning the tables." I hear Sage say as I look up to see her standing above me.

"You're alive!" I tell Sage who nods.

"Yeah, living and breathing. How are you doing?" Sage asks me referring to myself and my baby.

"Ok just have been constipated for the past 5 days." I tell Sage who cringes but shakes it off and smiles.

"That sucks but you'll get through it." Sage tells me as she grabs a rag and helps me clean the tables.

"So I hear you are working in the library now. How's that going?"

"Great! I love books so it's nice to be around them again. I know that sounds geeky but it's home to me." Sage tells me as I shake my head.

"Doesn't sound geeky at all. I think it's like cooking for my Mom and Gloria, it reminds them of home although my Mom never cooked a lot when I was a kid."

"I'm sure she cares about you though. I mean yes she screwed up but she's fixing it right? My own Mother never did that." Sage says as I nod.

"You're right. Anyways thanks for helping me and I'm glad you're ok." I tell Sage who smiles.

"Anytime Daya. Thanks for coming to see me at the hospital. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sage tells me as she leaves me and I smile as I walk back into the kitchen to put the stuff away.


	17. Chapter 16: Old Friends Reunite

Alex's POV

"Sage got a letter." Piper tells me as I take the letter out of Piper's hand and read it to see that it's from Sarah Clark who is coming to visit Sage during visiting hours this Saturday.

"Does Sage know?" I ask Piper who shakes her head.

"No. Bennett handed me the letter and said to give it to Sage." Piper answers.

"Give me what?" Sage asks as she enters the cube.

"Sage a letter came for you." I tell Sage who takes it out of my hands and reads it.

"So Sarah is coming. Well then that's a good thing at least." Sage mutters as she puts the letter in her pocket and stands up.

"I have to go to work." Sage says as she leaves us and I give Piper a look.

"That ended well." Piper says as I roll my eyes.

"She's burying her feelings since that night. We both know that Sage is going to blow up with rage or have a panic attack from what's happening. I want to go to Caputo and see if he'll let me take Sage to her psychologist, Dr. Elizabeth Carver, because there's no way in hell Figueroa will let Sage go."

"Well maybe the job at the library is helping her." Piper suggests.

"Maybe. I just don't want it to escalate."

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback(a few months prior to Sage's sentence)*<em>

_Sage Vause is sitting in a holding cell in New York, waiting for her court hearing when a female guard comes up to Sage's cell._

"_Come on. You have a visitor." The female guard tells Sage as the guard unlocks Sage's door and takes her to a visiting room where Sage's childhood best friend, Sarah Clark is sitting and waiting. Sage takes a seat and gives her friend a smile but frowns when she sees Sarah's angry expression._

"_You know I hate you right now right Sage? You killed my uncle, Charles Ross. I was going to get out of foster care and finally have a family but because of you I can't. Social Services fears that my Aunt's house won't be a safe place for me because of what you did. My Aunt doesn't even blame you and that's sad because it's your fault! If you kept your legs closed and didn't let 3 guys fuck daily like the whore you are then none of this would have happened!" Sarah shouts at Sage who has tears streaming down her eyes and Sarah slaps her face._

"_You don't get to fucking cry. You don't get to make this all about you! You killed 3 people and it's all your fucking fault! I hope you rot in prison for the rest of your life." Sarah says as a guard drags Sarah out of the visiting room._

* * *

><p>Poussey Washington's POV<p>

"Hey Sage!" I tell Sage who looks up from her stack of books and I see that she has been crying.

"Hey what happened?"

"My best friend, Sarah Clark is coming to visit on Saturday but we didn't end on good terms. Well it was more of she blamed me for killing her uncle, Charles Ross who happened to one of the 3 people that sexually abused me before I killed him, my ex-boyfriend Andrew Thompson and male babysitter, Kenneth Gregory. She basically called me a whore and blamed me for not getting a family. I had no idea they were related. I just wanted out." Sage explains as I nod.

"Listen that is no best friend. A best friend brings you up when you are down and makes you laugh. Best friends also help each other out when they are in need and always have fun. You and Daya are best friends because you help each other out. I know she gave you some of the good food because you helped her out somehow."

"Yeah and you and Taystee are best friends. I think you're right about Sarah and I. We aren't friends. But what do I do about Saturday?" Sage asks as we stack books into the proper places.

"Well you can tell her how you finally feel about what she said to you before you came here." I tell Sage who nods and Taystee enters the library.

"Thanks Poussey. I'll leave you two alone to talk." Sage says as greets Taystee and exits the library.

* * *

><p>Sage's POV<p>

"So I see you still read." I hear Sarah's voice say as I look from the book I borrowed from Piper to see her standing at the table.

"Have a seat Sarah. We have a lot to discuss." I say coldly as she sits down and I place my book down.

"Sage I want to apologize-" Sarah says as I hold my hand out to her.

"You said your piece a few months ago. Now it's my turn and this time you are going to listen and not speak until I'm finished. Got it?" I tell Sarah as she nods.

"You hurt me Sarah. You came to the holding cell in New York and told me that I was basically a whore because I was gang-raped and individually raped by Andrew Thompson, our old babysitter, Kenneth Gregory and your Uncle/our teacher Mr. Charles Ross daily for 2 years straight! Do you have any idea how that feels to know the only person I trusted other than Alex hurt me so much? DO YOU!" I shout as I slam my hands on the table and I got a look from Wanda Bell, one of the security guards.

"Do not put your hands on her Sage." Bell tells me.

"I won't." I tell Bell who looks away.

"I didn't mean it I had no idea it was-" Sarah starts but I hold my hand out again.

"I'm not finished. Then you proceed to blame me for you not having a home. I had no idea that Mr. Ross was your Uncle. But no offense he was a sleazeball and your Aunt believed me because she saw the child pornography on his fucking computer. She saw the videos he had of me being forced to have sex with him and the others and the naked pictures he had of me. That he forced me to pose in at fucking gunpoint. You know I haven't even told Alex this! I am living with the scars of so many years of abuse and my former best friend's betrayal. Did you know after you left I clutched onto the necklace you gave me when we were 6, hoping that you would come to your senses and maybe realize what an ass you were? How about the guilt I live with everyday for what I did? I got your letter a couple of days ago and I was so conflicted that I actually cried at the library but a real friend told me to confront you! To tell you so I'm going to tell you. I fucking hate your fucking guts and always will Sarah Elizabeth Clark! You are no longer my best friend and I don't ever want to see you again!" I say as I rip the necklace from my neck and hand it to her.

"I'm sorry Sage." Sarah says as I pick up Piper's book, stand up and glare at her.

"Go fuck yourself with your 'I'm sorry'. If you were truly sorry. You would have came here when I first came to Litchfield. Not 5 months after. So fuck you Sarah." I say as I leave the visiting room and walk outside where I start hitting a tree.

"Sage, why are you punching the tree?" I hear Piper's voice say as I look to see her standing by me.

"I finally told Sarah how I felt after I hid it in for 5 months." I tell Piper as she nods and I felt my stomach tighten and it feels like I am going to throw up.

"Sage, please look at me honey." Piper says as I look at her and that's when I vomit all over myself and the book. I tried to walk away when my legs felt like jelly and I fell into somebody's arms.

* * *

><p>Piper's POV<p>

"Sage are you ok?" I ask Sage as I notice that she was shaking in my arms after she threw up from anxiety and fell because she couldn't walk at the moment. Sage stops shaking but her eyes were closing and I knew her brain has shut off.

"Is she ok?" Alex asks as I look to see that she was kneeling right beside me.

"I saw Sage walk outside, punching a tree and when I asked her what's wrong she said she finally told Sarah how she felt after 5 months of hiding it. Then she threw up and tried to walk away when I caught her and she started shaking until now. Now she's just nearly asleep." I tell Alex who looks down at Sage and plays with her hair.

"Sage's out cold. She was so stressed out that her body caused her to shut down." Alex says as she kisses Sage's cheek, picks her up and we all go inside to tuck Sage in.


	18. Chapter 17: Race For The Best

Sage's POV

"So you're the little white girl everybody's talking about." I hear a voice say as I look to see Suzanne and the older woman who came with Brook Soso a couple of days ago standing by one of the bookshelves I'm organizing the books for.

"You have to be more specific ma'am. There are plenty of other young white girls in this prison." I tell the older woman as I continue stacking the books.

"Ma'am? You got some respect. I like that. Tell me little white girl do you have a name?" The older woman tells me with a smile as I nod. _Something says not to trust her. She seems very manipulative. _

"I generally don't tell my name to people I don't know." I tell the older woman.

"Well I'm Vee so now you know me." Vee tells me as I nod.

"Sage Vause." I answer her as I wave to Suzanne who waves back.

"Sage, do you know where Poussey and Taystee are?" Vee asks me as I shake my head. _Don't trust her. Don't trust her._

"No. Sorry. I really have to get back to work." I tell Vee who nods.

"It's nice to meet you Sage. I hope we become good friends." Vee says as she and Suzanne leave the library and I shudder.

"Sage are you ok?" I hear Nicky say as I turn to see her standing behind me.

"Yeah I'm fine. That Vee lady is giving me the creeps but I think I handled her ok for now."

"Yeah you did ok kid but I have to take you to Red." Nicky says as I give her a look.

"Why? And don't give me a bullshit answer like Red will explain. I'm way too smart for that."

"You are but I don't even know the full story. Come on." Nicky says as I stop her.

"Just bring Red here. I can't leave until Poussey or Taystee come back. I run the library until then." I tell Nicky who nods.

"Alright. Oh and here's a warning, Big Boo will try to hit on you." Nicky says as I raise my eyebrow as I knew Nicky is referring to Carrie Black or as everybody calls her Big Boo.

"Nicky? What did you do?"

"Big Boo and I have a contest to see who can have sex with the most inmates. Don't worry I don't have plans on you, Champan or your sister. I don't know about Big Boo's plans." Nicky says as I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"How many points is a kiss on the cheek worth?"

"5, why?" Nicky asks as I kiss her cheeky.

"Add that to your book." I tell Nicky.

"Why did you do that?" Nicky tells me.

"For warning me about Big Boo. Now I have a plan in store for her. Are you in?"

"Hell ya." Nicky says as we shake on it.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

"Hey have you seen Sage?" Big Boo asks I raise my eyebrow.

"Why do you want my sister for?" I ask Big Boo.

"I just want to talk to her about something." Big Boo answers.

"Hey sis what's going on? Hi Big Boo." Sage says as she, Nicky and Piper walk to Sage's and my cube.

"Just wanted to say hi." Big Boo says as Sage gives me a wink and mouths 'don't worry' as she turns back to Big Boo.

"Hey Big Boo, I know about that contest of yours. The one where you and Nicky decide to see how many girls you want to get into the sack. I have a question: how old do you think I am?" Sage says as Big Boo has wide eyes.

"18?" Big Boo says as we all laugh.

"13 and even if I was remotely interested in you, I am way too young and also Alex would kick my ass for even trying. Nicky warned me what you were trying to do so I told her to tell you to come here when Alex was here for this reason. You don't know me Big Boo and you want to use me for sex. That's wrong and you also knew I was sexually abused and tried to anyways which was cruel. I knew you were a womanizer but not cruel." Sage says as she leaves the cube and Nicky goes after her.

"I really suggest you leave or I will make you and you won't like it when I do." I tell Big Boo.

"Vause, I didn't mean to hurt her." Big Boo says as I give her a look.

"Now!" I say with my voice raised and she leaves and Sage and Nicky return. Sage hugs me and I hug her back.

"You ok there kid?" I ask Sage who nods.

"I'm ok just emotional." Sage says as I chuckle.

"That's ok. We are all emotional." I tell Sage.

* * *

><p>Nicky's POV<p>

"You didn't add me to your book." Sage says as I see her standing by my cube.

"No I didn't. But how did you know?"

"Big Boo is bragging about how she has more points but I did the math and with my 5 points you can beat her." Sage says as I chuckle.

"Kid, you are sweet but I am not taking the points from you. We can pretend it never happened ok?"

"Ok Nicky." Sage says as she leaves my cube and I sigh.


	19. Chapter 18: Fighting A Power Dynamic

Sage's POV

"If you guys want to use our showers until yours is fixed you can." I tell Gloria as I help her cut up food for lunch because Poussey gave me a break since I finished my morning duties before 10am. _How I did that? I got up at 6 today and did everything before Poussey came by. I just didn't want to run into Vee._

"Thank you Sage. That is very kind of you. I don't think the other white girls are as kind as you are." Gloria says as I hand her the onions I chopped and she caramelizes them.

"Well I learned from Alex to be kind to others and treat them with respect no matter what background they come from. Nobody's better than anybody else." I tell Gloria who smiles as she hands me the peppers and I start cutting them up as well.

"Well your sister is very wise. You can put the peppers with the onions when you're done." Gloria says as she goes to check on the other girls and I put the peppers in with the onions and mix them up.

"Gloria has you working here too?" Aleida says as I see her standing beside me and I shake my head.

"No I came to help because I finished my morning duties at the library. Besides I like to cook. It's relaxing. I used to do this a lot before I came here. Thank you for coming to visit me at the hospital." I tell Aleida who smiles as I continue to cook the peppers and onions.

"You're welcome. Daya went there first before coming to the kitchen to talk to Caputo about some kitchen supplies and saw you there. Your sister was the one that told us what happened and Gloria, Daya and I went to visit you until you were released." Aleida tells me as I put the cooked peppers and onions on a plate and cover it with foil to keep the steam in.

"I appreciate it. I really do. I know working here keeps you busy so for you to come and see me it's still really nice." I say to Aleida, Daya and Gloria who come up to me.

"You're like family. When one of us is down, we help each other." Gloria tells me as she takes the plate and Daya smiles at me.

"Hey Daya."

"Hey Sage I was wondering if the library carried baby books." Daya whispers as I nod.

"Yeah I'll secure a couple for you. Just come by on your break."

* * *

><p>Dayanara "Daya"'s POV<p>

"Sage are you in here?" I say as I enter the library.

"Yeah I'm over here." Sage says as I turn to see her standing by a small stack of books at the front desk. I walk over and notice that those were all baby books.

"You're a lifesaver Sage."

"It's not a problem. I also got you the prison by-laws that you can look at if you wish. It's just incase somebody wanted to look at the pregnancy against you." Sage whispers as I smile, take the books and go sit near a bookshelf where I read all the books.

"She thinks of everything."

"I know." Sage says as I look to see her putting other books away and I chuckle. _You most certainly do._ I thought as I start to read the books.

"Have you gotten prenatal vitamins for your miracle?" Sage whispers as I shake my head.

"It's hard to get those without people being suspicious of actually pregnant with Bennett's child." I whisper back to Sage.

"Well maybe Bennett can bring it in somehow." Sage whispers as I raise my eyebrow.

"How?" I whisper back.

"The one place nobody would suspect." Sage whispers.

"His leg. How are you so damn smart?" I whisper to Sage who smiles.

"I don't know. I was just born this way." Sage whispers as she stacks books onto the shelf and I go back to reading one of the books.

* * *

><p>Piper's POV<p>

"Piper, I'm sorry about your Grandma." I hear Sage say as I look to see her standing by my cube.

"Come here Sage." I tell Sage who comes over and I hug her.

"Alex told me your Grandma was sick so I came to give you my condolences." Sage says as I give her a smile. _Of course Alex would say something but Sage is so sweet to come and see me._

"I really appreciate you coming to do this Sage." I tell Sage who gives me a smile.

"You are another sister to me Piper. We are family and we help each other out. I remember how many times you helped out as a little kid and now." Sage tells me as my eyes widen.

"You remember?" I ask Sage who nods.

"I remembered after what Pennsatucky did to me. I guess losing about two pints of blood does jog a person's memory." Sage says as I smile and kiss her forehead.

"You're absolutely right Sage we are family and we help each other out." I tell Sage as we sit on my bunk and look at the picture of my grandmother.

* * *

><p>*<em>Flashback(11 years prior)*<em>

_Third Person POV_

_"__Is she going to like me?" 21 year old Piper Chapman asks her 19 year old girlfriend Alex Vause as they are waiting outside of 19yr old Alex's mother's, Diane Vause's house to pick up Alex's two year old sister Sage Vause for their vacation in Italy._

_"__Of course Sage is going to love you, Pipes. She really wants to meet you." 19 year old Alex assures her girlfriend as 2 year old Sage comes out the door with her suitcase and smiles widely at her older sister._

_"__Alex!" 2 year old Sage says as she gives her big sister a big bear hug._

_"__Sage!" 19 year old Alex tells her little sister who beams as she looks at 21yr old Piper and smiles._

_"__Are you Alex's girlfriend? Alex say she had a pretty girlfriend and she right. I Sage Lucy Vause and I 2." 2 year old Sage tells 21 year old Piper who blushes._

_"__I am Alex's girlfriend. I'm Piper. It's nice to meet you Sage." 21yr old Piper tells 2yr old Sage who smiles and looks at her big sister._

_"__Alex we go on plane yet? I wanna see clouds." 2 year old Sage asks 19 year old Sage Vause who nods._

_"__Yes Princess Sage. We are going." 19 year old Alex says as she carries her sister over her shoulder and 21 year old Piper helps carry the little girl's suitcase._

* * *

><p>Sage's POV<p>

"Like my new teeth?" I hear Pennsatucky's voice say as I look to see her at the front desk of the library.

"Yeah. They're very new." I say as I wheel the book cart to put the books away.

"Listen I want to apologize for what I did to you." Pennsatucky says as I give her a look and continue stacking books on their proper shelves.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to kill you, insult you and hurt you." Pennsatucky says as I shake my head.

"You don't get to harass me for five months straight and then attempt to kill me because God told you too. If you were really religious you would know that Jesus told us to turn the other cheek when we are in conflict and not harm others for our own personal gain. God may be able to forgive you but I won't ever forgive you. I can turn the other cheek and not fight you because I am a better person but I will not stand here and say that your actions against me were okay because that's bullshit! You can come into the library as it's your right but I don't want to see you again." I tell Pennsatucky as she leaves and I sigh.

"Fuck my life."

"Everything alright?" Poussey asks as I turn to see her standing there.

"Yeah just Pennsatucky. My life is fucked up enough without her in it." I tell Poussey who chuckles and pats my back.

"I hear you on that. How do you know where these books go?" Poussey says as I roll my eyes.

"There are call numbers on the bottom of the spine that Taystee put on when she first got here and I put signs for the call numbers above the shelves." I tell Poussey, showing her the signs as she chuckles.

"Smart thinking Sage." Poussey says as she goes to stack her books and I continue to stack mine.


	20. Chapter 19: A Valentine's Day Kiss

**Warning-Vauseman Smut ahead!**

**Warning-Vauseman Smut ahead!**

Sage's POV

"And this one year this Wall Street guy flew me in a helicopter to D.C." Maritza Ramos says to her friends Marisol Gonzales aka Flaca and Maria Ruiz. I was helping Gloria with the food for the Valentine's Day dance as I finished my morning shift at the library and I knew she must need some help.

"For serious?" Flaca asks Maritza as they roll the dough and I ice the cooked, cookies that were shaped like hearts.

"Valentine's Day these guys go crazy. They love it." Maritza replies as Aleida says that men hate Valentine's Day and I nod because it was true at least with Andrew Thompson. Everybody continues to talk about Valentine's Day and how they want their boyfriends.

"Please, Valentine's Day was invented so that people feel like shit if they aren't part of some perfect couple." Gloria says as she smiles at the cookies I frosted, takes them and puts them on another tray and hand me a clean batch for me to frost.

"It must be hard to be locked up on Valentine's Day." Fischer, the nicer female guard says as Flaca hands her a penis cookie and my eyes widen.

"So, Sage what do you think love is?" Maritza asks me as I shrug.

"I don't really know to be honest. It's different for everybody." I answer Maritza as I continue to ice the cookies.

"Do you have somebody outside waiting for you?" Flaca says as I shake my head.

"No. I am taking time for me right now." I answer her as I finish icing the cookies and hand them to Gloria and look at the clock to see it's lunchtime.

"Gloria, I have to head to the library but I can help for the dinner rush and prepare for the dance." I tell Gloria who nods as she hands me some food in a to go plate.

"You need some strength." Gloria says as I give her a smile.

"Thank you Gloria."

"Anytime Sage." Gloria says with a smile as I leave through the back and go to the library where I eat at the front desk and fill out book intake forms.

"You know this is the second time you have bailed on me, your own sister." I hear Alex's voice say as I look from my seat to see her standing there.

"Alex I help Gloria out after my morning shift and then eat lunch here to start work on my afternoon shift so I can help with the dinner shift. I like cooking you know that. Besides since Taystee is gone, Poussey or I have to cover the library at all times and she is understanding and knows this is what I need right now." I tell Alex who sits beside me.

"I just don't want you to get run down." Alex says as I nod.

"I know. But I am making $20 a day just by doing both jobs because Gloria is putting me on the kitchen payroll despite me saying that I don't want the money. But she says that since I help, I deserve a piece of what the other girls is getting."

"That's very nice of her. So ten bucks from each job then? Not bad sis. I just want you to be careful. So are you going to dance?" Alex says as I shrug and she puts her feet on the front desk.

"I don't know. To be honest I might just clean up in here and then go to bed early. What are you and Piper going to do for Valentine's Day?"

"Probably go to the dance for a bit and then have a romantic evening of our own." Alex says with a wink as I push her feet off the front desk.

"You're gross and I have to get back to work." I tell Alex who kisses my forehead and leaves

* * *

><p>Sage's POV<p>

"Poussey you aren't at the dance?" I ask Poussey who enters the library and shakes her head.

"I was but I needed come in here." Poussey says as she sits at the front desk with me and takes out the hooch.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I tell Poussey who sighs.

"Vee is taking Taystee away from me to work down in custodial. I mean she's my best friend and I don't want to lose her but that woman made me feel so low." Poussey says as I nod.

"I understand what it's like to lose your best friend but Taystee will come back to you. You haven't lost her, she is being used by Vee but you can't give up." I tell Poussey as she drinks some hooch and hands it to me and I take a sip.

"Oh yeah how did it go with that Sarah girl?" Poussey asks.

"I told her to fuck off." I answer as Poussey chuckles and wraps my arm around me.

"Well that's the best thing you could say in that situation." Poussey says as she drinks some more hooch and so do I.

"I'm bisexual." I tell Poussey who has wide eyes.

"Really? So have you ever kissed a girl?" Poussey as I shake my head.

"No." I answer Poussey as she gives me a smile.

"How can you be a bisexual if you haven't kissed a girl?" Poussey asks as I chuckle.

"Haven't found the right girl yet." I answered as Poussey nods.

"Oh." Poussey says, defeated and I sigh. _Ah what the hell we only live once right?_ I thought as I cup Poussey's face and kiss her and she kisses me back._ It felt nice, not rough like Andrew's but soft._ I thought as we pull away and we both laugh.

"You aren't a bad kisser." Poussey says as I playfully slap her.

"Thanks. I only kissed one other person and Andrew was a terrible kisser." I tell Poussey who laughs.

"You got some skills though for somebody that has only kissed one person." Poussey and I smile.

"Just shut up and kiss me Poussey Washington." I tell Poussey with a smile as she kisses me and I kiss her back.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

"Oh God Piper!" I tell Piper who is sucking my breasts as we both are lying naked in the chapel while everybody is at the dance. Piper puts one of her fingers in my cunt and uses the her thumb to rub my clit and I can feel my breathing rise.

"Fuck Piper!" I tell Piper who adds another finger in me and begins to pump faster as Piper's lips and tongue went to my clit. I gently tug at Piper's long hair and arch my back close Piper's face as I felt myself getting closer.

"PIPER!" I cry out as I come and sigh as Piper comes and lies beside me and I see that she was glistening with my juices. I kiss her and ultimately tasting myself on her lips.

"That was amazing." I tell Piper who nods.

"Yeah." Piper responds as I get up, pin Piper down to the floor and smirk.

"Now it's my turn."


	21. Chapter 20: Where the Line's Drawn

**Author's Note-Thank you All for the lovely reviews and the lovely criticisms. You can message me if you have more reviews so I can respond to you individually. I appreciate the love I am getting for this story.-Nicole**

Sage's POV

"Hey Sage." Poussey says as she enters the library and I start stacking books with a smile on my face.

"Hey Poussey." I tell Poussey who comes up to me.

"About last night…" Poussey starts to say as I put my hand up.

"If you want to pretend that kiss didn't happen that's fine. I don't mind. I can do that. If you don't want to then that's great." I tell Poussey.

"For now Sage, I would rather forget and stay friends. I just have things to figure out with Taystee and Vee." Poussey says and I nod.

"I think that's best. I have my own issues to deal with but I'm glad we can be friends." I tell Poussey who smiles.

"Yeah me too." Poussey says as we high-five each other and we do our work when Piper comes in with a form.

"Hey Piper what's that for?"

"I'm starting a Prison Newsletter and I was wondering if I can put this sign up sheet on your bulletin board." Piper asks as I look at Poussey who nods and I look back at Piper.

"Go ahead." I tell Piper who posts it up on the bulletin board.

"You have to ask Poussey if you can do things?" Piper says and I shake my head.

"No but it is a democracy. When either of us want to change something, we let each other know if it's ok to so. This way it's fair. We agreed on it last night." I explain to Piper who nods.

"So I didn't see you at the dance." Piper says as I nod.

"I was cleaning up in the library and then I went to bed." I say, partly lying because I wanted to leave out the kiss between Poussey and I.

"Ok but you missed a great dance." Piper says as I raise my eyebrow.

"From what I heard, the real party was in the chapel and you and my sister put on quite a performance." I tell Piper who goes red.

"Who told you?" Piper says as I chuckle.

"Blame Nicky for that. She came by earlier this morning and told me she heard Alex screaming your name in the chapel last night. I put two and two together."

"Remind me to kill Nicky." Piper says to me as I snort in laughter and sign up for her newspaper project.

"Whatever you need me to do let me know." I tell Piper who nods.

"Meeting's later on this week in the library. I'll come by and let you know." Piper says as she leaves and I go to the front desk where I start filling the return forms.

"Hello Sage." I hear Vee's voice say as I look to see her standing by the front desk and I raise my eyebrow.

"Hello Vee. Can I help you with something?" I tell Vee who smiles her creepy smile.

"Yes you can. I have some merchandise you might be interested in." Vee says as she shows me a box of tampons.

"I am good thanks." I tell Vee as she puts a roll in my hand and I open it to reveal a tobacco joint.

"I am not interested in buying or selling drugs Vee. Now, I have work to do so if you so kindly leave me be." I tell Vee as I hand her back the joint and the tampon roll and Vee gives me her creepy smile.

"I just want to help you come out of your shell Sage." Vee says as I raise my eyebrow and turn back from my work to face her.

"I am fine in my shell thank you and if I did want to come out of my shell, I wouldn't ask you to help me. Because to be honest Vee, I don't like nor trust you. Now you may be able to manipulate Taystee because you took her in and Suzanne because the other girls other than myself, call her Crazy Eyes and make her feel excluded and you may boss a lot of the inmates around but I will not let you do that to me. So if I see this stuff in my library again I will call Caputo and tell him what you are doing, where you are doing it and how you are doing it." I tell Vee who gives me a glare.

"You are messing with the wrong person little girl. You have no idea what I'm capable of." Vee says as I glare right back.

"Really? That's your opinion because from where I'm standing, you only have power when you have your 'girls' following you blindly. You have no real power Vee. You are a real chicken and your threats don't scare me." I say as Vee leaves the library.

"Poussey! I'm taking my break now! I'll be back an hour after lunch!" I tell Poussey who peeks from her bookshelf and nods.

"Ok." Poussey says as I leave the library and run down the greenhouse where I see Red planting flowers by herself.

"Red I need to talk to you. It's about Vee." I tell Red who looks at me with a mixture of panic and anger in her eyes.

"What did Vee do to you?" Red says as I explain what happened between Vee and I and Red gives me a look.

"You are tough for standing up to Vee but you need to be careful. Vee could come after you." Red says as I nod.

"I know. What do I do?"

"Leave that to me Sage." Red says as I nod with a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

"Hey Sage do you know what's going on the girls getting lots of tampons all of a sudden?" I ask Sage who shakes her head as we sit in the library while Piper, Morello, Flaca and Daya do their newsletter. Sage was also helping with a poetry column.

"No I don't know." Sage tells me as I raise my eyebrow.

"You are lying to me." I whisper to Sage who rubs her forehead in frustration and walks out of the room. I run after Sage to the chapel to see that she was trying not to cry and she had blood dripping down her arms.

"I came here to be alone." Sage tells me as I nod in understanding as we sit in one of the pews.

"I know but I can't leave you alone because of this." I tell Sage as she comes up and sits on my lap for the first time in a long time.

"Sage I am not mad if you know what's going on. I just want to help you." I tell Sage who nods.

"One of the new girls, the older one, Vee came by the library today and showed me that the tampons were actually cigarettes and asked me if I wanted one but I told her I wasn't interested in using or selling them and that if she came again I'd tell Caputo. I said other things too but she came before and I didn't trust her. She also said she wanted to get me out of my shell and I told her I don't want her help and I was ok and that I had no idea who I was messing with. I said I wasn't scared but truth is I am. I went to Red who said she'd deal with it but what if she can't. Then what? I'm just tired and scared Alex." Sage says as I nod and Sage leans into me and her eyes start to droop. _Poor kid. She needs some rest._ I thought as Sage starts mumbling some stuff but I knew it must be the fact that she hasn't slept well in a few days

"Sage, can you hear me sweetie?" I ask Sage who tries to open her heavy eyelids but the poor thing can only raise her eyebrows.

"Feels….lead. Want...sleep." Sage mumbles as I nod and kiss her forehead.

"I know sweetie. I know. Shh. Just sleep. Shh." I whisper to Sage as I rub her arm and soon Sage is fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth, something I haven't seen her do since she was 4. _Well we are alone. But why is she sucking her thumb now? Is it a comfort thing? Well I can't deprive Sage of that._


	22. Chapter 21: Walking on the Tightrope

**Trigger Warning(TW) for rape and attempted drug use**

Sage's POV

I am making my bed when I feel something plastic underneath my mattress so I pull it out to reveal a small bag of heroin. _Shit this stuff's back._ I thought as I put it in my pants and rush out of my cube towards the bathroom where I go to the stall with the door closed behind me and I dump the heroin and the bag down the toilet and flush it. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _I thought as I kick the wall and start to cry.

"Sage?" I hear Lorna Morello's voice say from outside the stall.

"Yeah Lorna?"

"Is everything ok?" Morello asks as I wipe my tears and step out of the stall.

"Yeah. I'm ok Lorna. I am just very emotional at the moment." I tell Morello who gives me a look but lets it go.

"Ok then. Well why don't I walk you to work?" Morello says as we both leave the bathroom and walk to the library.

"You doing ok Lorna? Nicky says you seem down."

"The wedding is off." Morello says as I nod.

"I'll tell you one thing I have learned in my 13 years, love sucks and it hurts. People walk all over you and treat you like crap but when you find that special person the one that treats you like their princess, it's worth it." I tell Morello as we arrive at the library and I enter it where I see Poussey near a bookshelf, taking stamps from Leanne for cigarettes. I shake my head and run my fingers through my hair as I place some of the return books in the cart and go put them in the shelves.

"Hey Sage what are you up to?" Piper asks as I turn to see her standing beside me.

"Working. You know the thing that people do to make money." I tell Piper sarcastically as I place some of the books in the first shelf.

"What's going on with you Sage? You seem very distant lately." Piper says as I sigh.

"I just have to work Piper. Nothing's going on at all." I spit out as Piper gives me a look.

"I just wanted to let you know that I got furlough so I can say goodbye to my Grandmother." Piper says as I nod.

"That's great. I'm sorry I can't talk now Piper." I say as Piper nods and leaves me to stack the books.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback(2 years prior)*<em>

_11 year old Sage Vause and 14 year old Andrew Thompson are walking down the dark streets of New York where they turn into an alleyway and sit on the ground. 14 year old Andrew goes into his bag and gives 11 year old Sage a smirk._

_"__You'll like this babe. Smoke it." 14 year old Andrew tells 11yr old Sage as he gets a heroin pipe puts the heroin inside and lights it up and hands it to 11yr old Sage who shakes her head._

_"__I said smoke it bitch!" 14 year old Andrew says as he attempts to force 11yr old Sage to smoke the pipe but she smashes it on to the ground and starts to run but 14yr old Andrew grabs 11yr old Sage and pins her on her back._

_"__Oh you think you can run you whore! Well think again!" 14yr old Andrew says as he pulls 11yr old Sage's pants down as well as his own and proceeds to rape the young girl while 11yr old Sage starts to cry._

_"__Shut the fuck up!" 14yr old Andrew shouts as he hits 11yr old Sage in the face and continues to rape her. When he finishes raping her, he leaves 11yr old Sage in the dark alley, crying._

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

"Sage can we talk?" I ask Sage who nods as she moves from her seat on the grass and I sit beside her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sage asks.

"You have been very distant with everyone lately and many people are concerned about you."

"Is this about Piper and my confrontation at the library this morning?" Sage asks as I give her a smile.

"Something like that. But you haven't been around your friends or me. You have been alone and everybody's concerned about you."

"Well nobody needs to be. I'm fine." Sage snaps as she gets up and walks away from me and I walk after her.

"Sage what's going on? You seem on edge." I tell Sage who looks away from me.

"Sage you can't keep these things bottled in."

"Fine, I have a drug dealer named Vee on my ass because I told her not to sell her cigarettes in the library and I wasn't interested in helping her and if I saw her doing it I'd tell Caputo. Now she stashed Heroin in my bunk. Don't worry Alex I dumped that in the toilets this morning but still, I distanced myself because I don't want anybody to get hurt." Sage says as I hug her close to me and knew somewhat of who she was talking about. _That woman's not going to get away with trying to threaten my sister. Not if I have anything to say about it._

"Don't worry about her Sage. Your big sister's going to deal with her."


	23. Chapter 22: An Everlasting Nightmare

**Trigger warning(TW) for Rape and Violence**

Alex's POV

"You punched Vee?" Nicky and Sage both say as we grab our trays and go sit at a table. Piper was out on furlough at her grandmother's funeral and it was times like this that I wished she was around too. But I also knew Piper needed it and would be here in a day as she left yesterday.

"Yup. Last night I was in the bathroom getting ready for bed when I saw Vee and told her to stay away from Sage. Then she told me that she'd make Sage's life a nightmare so I punched her face and may or may not have kicked her in the crotch. You can determine by how she's walking today." I say with a smirk as Nicky gives me a smirk and we all see Vee limping into the cafeteria.

"Well Vause you did it again. Proving what a bad ass you are." Nicky says as Sage nods.

"You have to be careful Alex." Sage tells me as I give her a smile when we notice Mendez walking into the cafeteria.

"I thought he got fired." I tell Nicky.

"No didn't you hear? Figueroa doesn't want a scandal so she didn't fire the bastard!" Nicky mutters.

"How do you know this?" I ask Nicky who looks at Sage.

"How do you know this sis?"

"I overheard Bennett's and Figueroa's conversation when I was going to the laundry room. Now if you ladies will excuse me I have to go to work." Sage says as she leaves Nicky and I be.

"I cannot believe you kicked Vee's ass." Nicky whispers as we both start laughing.

"I still can't believe it either but nobody messes with my family."

* * *

><p>Sage's POV<p>

"Heavy flow day over here." I hear Poussey say to Suzanne as they finish selling Flaca cigarettes and I shake my head as I fix the books.

"You are going to get caught. You know." I whisper to Poussey who hands me the books.

"What are you talking about Sage? No guard comes in here." Poussey tells me.

"No? Mendez is back and is giving shots left and right. I just don't want to see you guys in trouble for something Vee is doing." I whisper to Poussey.

"Mendez is back? Man I have been out in the warehouse way too long! I am only in this to protect Taystee. I just want to know why you haven't ratted us out yet." Poussey says to me as I give her a smile.

"Can you keep a secret? I want to protect Suzanne, Taystee, Janae, and Cindy but I mostly wanted to protect you." I whisper to Poussey who gives me a smile. I don't call Cindy, Black Cindy unlike some of the other girls. I call her by her name.

"You want to protect me?" Poussey says as I nod.

"Yeah. We're friends and we have each other's back. Can I ask you something?" I tell Poussey who nods.

"Yeah Sage you can ask me anything." Poussey tells me as I continue to stack the books.

"Did you, Taystee and the other girls have anything to do with the heroin that was found in my bunk last night?" I whisper to Poussey who has wide eyes as she hands some books and I continue to stack them.

"No I didn't do that and I know Taystee didn't do it. She and I were talking in my bunk last night. I don't know about the other girls. You know Taystee and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you and neither would Cra-Suzanne." Poussey whispers as I nod and look at Suzanne who is standing by the door with a trashcan.

"I know but I fear Vee is manipulating Suzanne really badly." I whisper to Poussey who nods as tears stream from her eyes.

"What's wrong Poussey?"

"Leanne asked about the heroin yesterday and that's what I was taking to Taystee about but she wouldn't listen. I don't think she would hurt you but I think Vee did Sage." Poussey says as I nod and hug her.

"It's ok Poussey, we'll get through this. Vee won't get away with this." I tell Poussey as I wipe her tears and give her a smile.

"How do you know?" Poussey asks as I look around.

"My sister, Alex gave Vee a good beating last night and now she can't walk properly." I whisper to Poussey who laughs.

"No wonder Vee had a black eye and was limping this morning. What did she do to your sister?" Poussey asks.

"Vee put the heroin in my bunk and Alex gets mad when people mess with me. She hardly hits anybody but as she said, if people mess with me, she will kick ass and take names." I whisper to Poussey as we high-five each other.

"So what do we do now?" Poussey says as I sigh.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p>Sage's POV<p>

I walk down to the bathroom when I'm pulled into a maintenance room and I look up to see that Mendez was standing over me with his pants off.

"You think I forgot about you didn't you? Well we are going have some fun aren't we little Vause?" Mendez says as I start to struggle when he slaps me and takes of my paints.

"Please let me go." I beg as Mendez covers mouth and proceeds to rape me. Tears stream my eyes and I bite his hand hand and get out of his grasp when Mendez pins me down to the ground and punches me in the face and continues to rape me as tears continue to stream my eyes. I continue to struggle until Mendez finishes and I pull my pants up and run out of the maintenance room and just keep running until I bump into somebody. I look up and see it was Poussey.

"Sage what happened?" Poussey asks me.

"Mendez raped and beat me." I tell Poussey who has wide eyes.

"We have to go to Caputo. I'll take you." Poussey says as she takes me to Caputo's office.


	24. Chapter 23: Confiding in Somebody

Alex's POV

"You're Alex right?" I hear Poussey say as I look to see her standing there with worry etched on her face.

"Yeah why?"

"Your sister, Sage is in Caputo's office but she's not in trouble. Mendez hurt her bad she needs you and Chapman." Poussey tells me as I nod.

"Thank you Poussey." I tell Poussey who nods and leaves as Piper comes up to me and I explain that Sage is in Caputo's office. So we rush to Caputo's office to see Sage with tears in her eyes, her face bleeding and black eyes forming and I notice her clothes torn apart. _I might go to Maximum Security because I'm going to kill Mendez._

"Oh My God Sage!" I say to Sage as she clings to me and I hug her back.

"M-M-M-Mendez b-b-beat a-a-and r-raped me i-i-in t-t-the m-m-maintenance r-r-room w-w-when I-I-I was g-g-going t-to t-the b-bathroom. H-H-He w-was m-mad b-b-because I-I-I s-said n-n-no t-t-to s-s-selling d-d-drugs f-f-for h-h-him a-a-after T-T-Trish's death." Sage says in a full blown panic attack mode as I calm Sage down and I give Caputo a look.

"You do know that as her sister, if I wasn't in prison and he wasn't a guard I'd kick his ass right? He basically raped a child. Not a inmate a child!" I tell Caputo who nods.

"I know which is why I am firing his ass and arresting him for that and the drug charges Sage told me just now. Now there is something I'm looking into for you, Sage and you Chapman. But we have to take Sage to a female nurse who will get physical evidence from Sage and you two can be there." Caputo says as I nod.

"When Mendez does get those cuffs on him, please let me punch him. He deserves more but he needs to feel what he did to Sage." I tell Caputo who nods.

"Just don't go to far. He would be a prisoner so that's fine." Caputo says as he leads Piper, Sage and I out of his office and to Nurse Sally Kyle's office where we place Sage on the bed and Caputo explains what has happened and then leaves us.

"Sage sweetie, I know this is scary but you have to lie down for me." I whisper to Sage who nods and lies down on the bed and I take her hand and Piper gives her a kind smile as she blows up a glove to distract Sage while Nurse Kyle was actually using the rape kit on Sage.

"This is so unfair. Sage deserves better." I tell Piper who nods.

"I know she does." Piper tells me as I look to see that Sage is asleep with her thumb in her mouth and tears streaming from her eyes.

"We're all done here." Nurse Kyle tells us as I take Sage's thumb out of her mouth so that nobody else in the cube cube gives her a hard time, put on the clean underwear and pants on Sage that Caputo left for her and Piper and I carry Sage to our bunk.

* * *

><p>Piper's POV<p>

"How is she doing?" Daya asks as she enters the cube where Sage is still fast asleep in her bunk.

"She's coping Daya. I'll tell her you stopped by." I tell Daya who nods as she leaves and Alex returns with something for the three of us to eat.

"Caputo let me bring this in here and told the other guards not to bother us. We are fine to eat in here. Mendez is getting questioned right now and then he's out of here." Alex says as she goes to wake up Sage.

"She's really tired huh?" I tell Alex who nods as Sage slowly opens her eyes and rubs them as she sits up on her bunk.

"Hey there Sage." I tell Sage who gives me a weak smile and looks at the food in Alex's hand.

"I'm not hungry." Sage states as Alex gives her a smile.

"I know but you have to eat something. We all do but Caputo told the three of us we can eat in here. Do you think you can try?" Alex says as Sage takes a sandwich and bites into it.

"Daya came to see you and saw that you were sleeping so she may come back later."

"Thanks for telling me that Piper." Sage tells me as I nod and we hear a ruckus and Nicky rushes in towards us.

"What's going on?" Alex asks Nicky.

"Mendez is being taken off." Nicky says as the four of us go to see Mendez being taken in handcuffs and Alex goes to punch him in the stomach and in the face.

"That's for raping my sister you sick bastard." Alex says as she comes up to us and Mendez is escorted out of the building.

"Sage are you ok?" I tell Sage who nods.

"He's gone so I'm better." Sage says as the three of us go back to Alex and Sage's cube.


	25. Chapter 24: An Opportunity of a Lifetime

Sage's POV

"I'm glad you're feeling a bit better Sage." Daya tells me as we play dominos in the rec room.

"Thanks Daya. My face is a little sore and I think my nose is broken but other than that, I'm feeling fine." I say, lying about feeling ok but Daya had a lot to worry about with her baby coming soon.

"You aren't ok. I know you are worried about my baby but don't be. My daughter will be fine. I am concerned about my best friend." Daya says as I nod as I place my domino piece and run my fingers through my hair.

"Yeah but I hate worrying people which is why none of this gets back to my sister."

"Done." Daya says as she puts her piece down and I put my piece down when Alex comes into the rec room.

"Alex what are you doing here? I thought you had work."

"I ran into Mr. Caputo and he wants to see us." Alex tells me as I get up and follow Alex into Caputo's office where I see Piper also in Caputo's office.

"What's going on?" I asked as Caputo enters the office and Alex and I have a seat on separate chairs.

"Well remember that I said I was looking into something? Well I talked to your judge who handled all three of your cases and the warden and we all agreed that since you three have gone through many tragic events in your stay in Litchfield and you have followed the rules well other than Healy's unfair shots, we have decided to erase all three of your criminal records and for you to be released tomorrow." Caputo says as my eyes widen.

"So basically we are not only going to be released but our records are gone. Our last 6 months at Litchfield won't exist in the legal documents." Alex says as Caputo nods.

"That's right. You're release will be tomorrow after lunch. It should give you three time to say goodbye to the friends you have made and make arrangements." Caputo says to us as he lets us leave and I sigh. _We are actually leaving._

* * *

><p>Dayanara "Daya"'s POV<p>

"You're actually leaving tomorrow?" I ask Sage who starts to pack up her things and she nods.

"Yeah. We are getting released. Alex and I are staying at Piper's house because her ex-fiance moved out and said I can give you, Gloria, your Mom and Poussey the house number. Piper is giving Red, Morello and Nicky the number." Sage says as she hands me a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"You are my best friend you know that right?" I tell Sage who smiles, hugs me and I hug her back.

"You're my best friend too Daya." Sage says as she hands me a sketchbook.

"I got it from commissary last week and it was meant to be your birthday present since your Mom told me your birthday is next week but since I'm leaving tomorrow, I thought I'd give it to you now. It's for you to draw your pictures in." Sage says as I smile.

"Thank you so much Sage."

"You're welcome Daya." Sage says as I help her pack.


	26. Chapter 25: Leaving Litchfield

Alex's POV

Sage, Piper and I are standing outside of Litchfield, putting our things into Piper's brother, Cal Chapman's car.

"Everything seems bigger now." Sage says as I nod.

"It does." I tell Sage as we both go sit in the back seat while Piper and Cal both sit in the front seat and he drives us to Piper's house, where we will be living.

"So did you tell Mom and Dad about you getting released?" Cal asks Piper who shakes her head.

"No because then they would ask questions about Larry and why I'm not with him. Yet I told them why a million damn times at the funeral and when you and Mom came to visit me. I'll tell them eventually, maybe next week." Piper says as I raise my eyebrow and chuckle.

"Piper you were always one for avoiding conflict." I tell Piper who turns to face me and rolls her eyes.

"Oh whatever Alex." Piper states as I notice Sage looking outside the window as we approach Piper's house which was huge.

"We are home!" Piper says as she and Cal get out of the car but Sage doesn't seem to respond.

"Sage we're here." I say to Sage who still doesn't respond so I gently tap her shoulder and Sage screams.

"Sage I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I tell Sage who stops screaming to see that it was me and bangs her head against the car door.

"Sage's bad girl. Sage's bad girl." Sage mutters in a childish way as I pull her close to me before she can hurt herself even more.

"No sweetheart. You are very good. I promise you are a good girl. Never a bad girl." I tell Sage who cuddles into me.

"Do you know where we are Sage?" I whisper to Sage who shakes her head and that worried me a bit but at the same time she never came here before.

"Well we are at Piper's house because that's where we are going to be staying. We have to get out of her brother's car ok sweetie." I tell Sage who nods as she gets out of my arms and runs out of the car and grabs her things and goes into the house while I grab my things and go into the house where I see Piper and Cal in the kitchen.

"Is Sage around?"

"She's upstairs in either our bedroom or the other one. You'll know which is ours Alex." Piper tells me as I go upstairs to see that Piper was right about me knowing our room because it was very girly and it had books and Piper's stuff all over. _Larry must have taken his stuff out already._ I thought as I go to the next room to see that Sage was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and clutching to Blue.

"Hey there Sage. Can I come in?" I ask Sage who nods and I lie on the bed beside her and play with Sage's hair.

"How's your head?" I ask Sage.

"Ok." Sage mumbles without looking at me.

"Do you like it here?" I ask Sage who nods.

"Yeah. Big and quiet except for Cal." Sage mumbles as I laugh.

"Yeah he does talk a lot but he means well." I tell Sage who looks at me and smiles.

"Alex can I ask you something?" Sage says as I nod.

"Of course Sage."

"I was wondering if I can try and go back to school." Sage tells me as I sigh. _I didn't expect this so fast. What if Sage gets picked on for her time in Litchfield or have an episode and gets picked on for that? Or she gets picked on for no reason?_

"I don't know Sage…."

"Please Alex I just want to be with kids my own age again." Sage says as I sigh.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try." I tell Sage who smiles.

"Thank you Alex!" Sage says as I smile.

* * *

><p>Piper's POV<p>

It's two in the morning and I walk from the bathroom back to my room when I notice the light on in Sage's room. I walk into Sage's room to see that Sage's sitting on her bed, clutching Blue in her arms and staring off at the wall. I walk over to Sage's bed and sit beside her to see that she was also rocking herself while staring at the wall.

"Sage did you have a bad dream?" I ask Sage but she doesn't even acknowledge me and starts to hum which at least was some kind of sound. I go in front of Sage and place my hand on her knee which causes Sage to look at me but not stop what she's doing. _Eye contact's a start._

"Sage it's me, Piper." I tell Sage who touches my face as tears stream from her face and I wipe them.

"Don't cry sweetie. It's ok. You aren't in trouble. I just want to make sure you're ok. It's late for you to be up and you should be asleep." I tell Sage who stops rocking and puts her head against my shoulder but continues to hum. _It's a coping thing._

"Do you want me to hold you?" I ask Sage who nods as I pick Sage up and sit on Sage's bed with Sage in my arms and she continues to hum but softly.

"Is Sage ok?" I hear Alex whisper as I look to see her standing by the door. I look down to see that Sage was asleep in my arms with her thumb in her mouth and I just kiss her forehead.

"I came in and she started rocking herself and didn't even acknowledge me. As soon as I said my name she looked at me and started to hum but she had tears like I was going to be mad. She didn't speak and put her head against me so I knew she wanted to be held like a child wanting their mother to hold them. I held her for dear life but my heart is breaking for Sage." I tell Alex who looks at Sage and nods.

"I know mine is too and she tries to be strong but Sage just had too much thrown at her for that. She wants to go to school but I worry about stuff like this. I don't know what to tell her. I get she wants to have friends but I worry for her." Alex says as I nod.

"Well we can't put her in school. It's clear and if she does ask tomorrow we explain to her."

"One of us should stay with her at night so that we can make sure things are ok." Alex says as I nod.

"We can both stay tonight." I tell Alex as we settle a sleeping Sage into her bed and lie down on either side of her.


	27. Chapter 26: Getting the Hang of Things

Sage's POV

"Here you go Sage eat up." Piper says as she hands my breakfast which was an omelet and some peppers and I eat it as Alex comes downstairs and kisses my forehead. _Maybe I can ask her about how the school thing is going._

"Alex how is the school enrolment process going? When should I expect to go?" I ask Alex who sighs as she sits down beside me and plays with my hair.

"Sage, you aren't going right now." Alex says as I give her a look.

"Why?"

"Alex and I don't think you're ready to go yet. Something happened yesterday that made us change our minds." Piper tells me and despite knowing they had their reasons, I felt so angry.

"You said I can try Alex! You promised I could go!" I shout as I rush upstairs to my room and slam the door.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

"That didn't go well." I mutter as I run my fingers through my hair and sigh.

"At least least Sage's expressing how she feels." Piper says as she hugs me from behind and kisses my forehead.

"I suppose so. She's just so angry." I tell Piper who nods.

"I would assume that maybe she feels like she's not normal if she stays home and gets homeschooled." Piper says as I nod.

"Yeah. I'll go check on her." I tell Piper as I go upstairs to Sage's room to see that she was sitting on her bed with Blue in her arms and rocking herself like Piper described yesterday. I walk over to Sage and notice her left foot was bleeding and I look over to a vase and see that it was broken and covered in blood.

"Are you ok Sage? Does your foot hurt?" I whisper to Sage who just continues to rock herself.

"Sage bad. Sage break things. Sage get hit." Sage says as she hits her head with her hand and I stop her.

"You are not bad sweetie and I'm not going to hit you. I'm sure it was an accident and we can always get a new vase but there's only one of you. I am more worried about your foot sweetie." I tell Sage as I hear footsteps and look up to see that Piper was standing beside me with medical supplies and looks at Sage's foot.

"I think the blood is worse than the cut." Piper says as I start to clean Sage's foot and notice Sage seeming more anxious so Piper takes Sage's hand and rubs it in a circular motion to calm her down.

"I know this is a bad time but I may as well tell you now. Polly and I have a business, PoPi it's soaps and other scents. She has a son who is about 4 months old, Finn and just divorced Pete. I was thinking maybe while either of us homeschool Sage, Polly can come over and we can do the business here so Sage can have some other people to talk to other than just the two of us. By the way that vase is crap, Larry gave it to me so I'm glad it's gone." Piper says as I notice Sage rubbing her eyes and snuggling into Blue. _I really got to book that appointment with a psychologist for Sage soon. I also have to get some homeschooling and look into online stuff for her._

"Sleepy Alex." Sage mumbles as I nod and run my fingers through her hair.

"I know Sage. Get some sleep." I whisper to Sage who yawns and closes her eyes. I gently lay Sage down on the bed and continue to run my fingers through her hair until she was asleep.

"I don't mind if Polly comes here, I just want Sage's safety and happiness to be important. I'm not saying Polly is mean to kids Pipes-"

"You are concerned about Sage. I know and Polly knows about Sage well somewhat I didn't tell her too much. I thought it should be you that tells her all about Sage." Piper tells me as I give her a smile and rub Sage's back.

"She's so exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally and I don't even know what is going on with her. I know she is a recovering bulimic and has depression but this isn't it. I really have to find a psychologist for Sage but I didn't want to get into it too fast but now I fear I might have to." I tell Piper who nods.

"We'll get her the help she needs. Besides Sage has us now, so she isn't alone anymore." Piper says as she kisses me and I kiss her back.

* * *

><p>Piper's POV<p>

"Where's Alex?" Sage asks as I look to see her standing by the living room entrance holding onto Blue.

"She went to grab some take-out. Do want to come watch this with me?" I ask Sage who comes and sits beside me on the couch to watch Mad Men.

"How's your foot?"

"Better thanks. I only remember going upstairs, breaking the vase and you and Alex helping me fix my foot before I fell asleep. By the way sorry about your vase, I'll pay for a new one." Sage says as I shake my head.

"Don't worry about the vase. It's one Larry gave to me anyways, I won't miss it. Besides you can break a million things and they are all replaceable but you are not." I tell Sage who nods.

"Thanks Piper. Do you think I'm crazy? If I can't remember how my foot got cut or what happened prior to you and Alex and coming in my room or even how I got on the bed that makes me crazy." Sage says as I shake my head.

"You aren't crazy. You are a kid who is trying to figure out what happened to you and to try and heal from that but you aren't alone. Alex and I are going to help you." I tell Sage as Alex comes in the house with food and we go to the kitchen to eat.


	28. Chapter 27: A Shocking Discovery

Sage's POV

"Hey Piper why are you making all that food for?" I ask Piper who is making a lot of food.

"Well today my Mom, Carol, my younger brother Cal and his wife Neri and my older brother Danny, my Dad, Bill, and my best friend Polly Harper and her 5 month old baby boy Finn are coming over for dinner." Piper says as I nod, sit at the table and open my old laptop from our old place that Alex got for me earlier this morning so that I can start online schooling because Piper is going to actually homeschool me on Monday but this is extra. Alex said she went back to our old place and got some of my our old things and brought them here because she broke her lease yesterday.

"How's the school stuff going?" Alex asks as I look to see her standing behind me.

"Right now I'm clearing a lot of stuff on my computer from before I went to Litchfield." I tell Alex who nods as she kisses my forehead and has a look of concentration on her face.

"Who is CharlieBear54?" Alex asks as I look at that email she was talking about and see it was from Mr. Charles Ross.

"Charles Ross, my teacher and Sarah's uncle." I state bitterly as I delete all emails and Alex gives me a hug.

"How was your visit with Sarah a couple of weeks ago?" Alex asks as I sigh.

"We aren't friends anymore. In fact I don't ever want to ever talk to her again." I tell Alex as I continue to look through files and delete them.

"What happened during your visit?" Alex asks me as I frown.

"Well you have to be specific Alex. Do you mean the holding cell in New York or the one in Litchfield? Because in the holding cell, Sarah called me a whore and said if I didn't screw 3 guys daily like the whore I am then none of this would have happened. She slapped me and blamed me for not being able to live with her Aunt Isabelle, Uncle Charles and her 4 year old cousin Eli who asked me in my holding cell why his Daddy wasn't coming home. Isabelle was the only one in the entire court other than my lawyer, the judge and the jury that believed me. Do you know why Isabelle believed me? Because Charles Ross, my teacher who I thought was the only man I could trust made me perform all types of sexual acts on him and with him while videotaping me, got Kenneth Gregory and Andrew Thompson to do the same thing. I was also forced to take pictures while at gunpoint and half of these scars are from these men. Kenneth Gregory babysat me in my foster home and was Mom's ex-boyfriend and here's the irony Alex, he was a sex offender before this! Mom knew and she let him take my virginity when I was 5 years old. She watched Alex, she video taped it and when I begged her to stop she wouldn't. Oh and the reason I stopped speak was because two days before died, Mom decided to rape me with a rolling pin and made me perform oral sex on her!" I say as I see Alex's stunned face and I cover my mouth at realization that I just revealed some parts of my life. _Mom did more but I'm not sharing._ I thought as I stand up and back away from the table. Alex comes a little closer to me and I felt so anxious and scared of what she would do. On one level I knew she wouldn't hit me but on another I didn't know.

"Sage…" Alex says as she tries to take my hand but I shake my head.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

Sage was frozen in place and I knew she was having an internal struggle whether to trust me now that she told me all this or not.

"I'll go get Blue and her ativan shot just incase." Piper whispers as she goes upstairs to get the bear and the medication while I would coax Sage to the couch.

"Sage why don't we go sit on the couch?" I tell Sage as I reach my hand to touch hers when she flinches.

"Please don't hurt me! I won't yell again I promise!" Sage says in such a panic as she raises her hands above her face and I knew she was worried I would hurt her for yelling earlier.

"I'm not going to hurt you Sage. I just want to help you." I tell Sage who lowers her hands down and starts to breathe very shallowly. I take Sage's hand and lead her the couch where I place her on my lap and rub her back as she starts to calm down when she begins to cry and I just hold her close to me.

"Shh. You're safe now. Shh. You're safe now." I whisper to Sage who plays with with my hair as Piper hands Sage, Blue and me the ativan shot.

"I feel crazy when I have to take that." Sage says as I shake my head.

"You aren't crazy Sage. That's just to help you calm down better and clear your head. You are far from crazy." I tell Sage who nods as she clings to me and mumbles something.

"What was that honey?" I whisper to Sage who looks up at me.

"Can you hold me Alex? Please? I just can't be alone now." Sage asks and I nod. _I knew after what she told me just now that she would be very vulnerable so I needed to make sure she was ok._

"Of course I can." I tell Sage as I put the shot of ativan in her arm and see that she was falling asleep on my chest and clutches to me and her bear Blue.

"She's going to be ok." Piper tells me.

"Yeah I just am in shock but I know she'll be ok. Her appointment with Dr. Ava French is on Monday."

"Well, we'll all go together so that Sage can have the support she needs. I'm going to come sit with you in 10 minutes. I just have to finish cooking dinner." Piper says as I nod as she kisses me and I kiss her back before she goes to the kitchen and I look back at a sleeping Sage who is so at peace.

* * *

><p>Piper's POV<p>

"Piper dear it's rude of that girl to sleep while there are guests over." My mother, Carol tells me referring to Sage who hasn't woken up yet. Alex laid Sage on the couch about five hours ago when Polly came over with Finn and the little guy has tried to wake Sage up.

"Mother do not worry about Sage and when she does wake up you aren't to ask her any questions about what you have heard from Larry's talk show or anything related to Litchfield. You can ask Sage about her hobbies that goes for everybody in this room." I tell my family and Polly who all nod as I hear giggling coming from the living room and see that Sage was playing with Finn.

"Peekaboo. I see you." Sage says as Finn giggles and I smile.

"You're good with Finn." I tell Sage who picks Finn up and bounces him on her lap.

"I babysat my foster siblings before and even took care of them if we were in abusive homes. Besides Finn isn't the youngest one I have taken care of." Sage says as I give her a soft look.

"How young are you talking here?" I ask Sage.

"Newborns. One mom, Janet Thomas gave me her kids and said take care of them. I knew she would hurt them so I took care of them and when I was taken from her, I told worker to take her kids and said why. They were adopted by their Aunt Claire Michaels who thanked me because of me. She gave me my ring as a present. I refused but she insisted. I have pictures of the kids and they came to see me in the prison and Claire testified on my behalf." Sage tells me as she continues to make Finn laugh.

"You didn't hear anything my mother said did you?" I ask Sage who shrugs.

"She called me a rude girl. That's her opinion. I really can care less to be honest. She's your Mom and I have respect for her because she's your Mom but-"

"Don't worry about it Sage. My parents have a stuck up attitude my brothers are kinder. I'll let Polly know you are watching Finn. Alex, Polly or I will come get you when dinner's ready. You'll know who Polly is." I tell Sage who nods as I go back to the kitchen and give Alex a smile.

"Sage is fine, she's playing with Finn. She's good with kids. I'll explain more later. " I tell Alex who smiles as we all continue to set up the table and when it was done, I go back to call Sage over for dinner.

"Dinner's done." I tell Sage who brings Finn with her and hands him to Polly.

"He seems to really like you. He's really fussy with other people. Piper couldn't hold him for five minutes because he was crying. You must be Sage." Polly tells Sage who nods.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you Polly. Piper's told me a lot about you." Sage says as she sits in the middle of Alex and I and Alex hands Sage a plate of food. Sage eats her food slowly and I knew she wasn't really looking up at my father, Bill or my brothers Cal and Danny but she would look at Polly, my mother and Cal's wife, Neri.

"So Sage what do you like to do?" Polly asks Sage who looks up at her.

"Read or write poems. Sometimes I sing but that's mainly in the shower." Sage says, adding the last part as a joke and we all chuckled.

"Sage is a very good singer. I hear her sing in her room all the time." I tell everybody as Sage blushes.

"Do you have any other hobbies?" Neri asks as Sage nods.

"Cooking. I like to cook. Alex and I used to do it all the time but now I focus on school." Sage says to Neri.

"Do you guys have hobbies?" Sage asks so sweetly that I hoped my mother and father wouldn't ask her anything about Litchfield or her past.

"Well Neri and I shoot animals with our guns in our woods and we make our own tea." Cal says as Sage has wide eyes at the gun part but shakes it off.

"You hunt? That's interesting." Sage tells Cal and Neri as she taps her fingers on the table to calm herself.

"I know Dad stamp collects and Piper knits. I prefer boxing which I teach a class in. Maybe I can teach you sometime." Danny says as I give him a look and Sage shrugs.

"Only if Alex and Piper go." Sage tells Danny who nods.

"Of course kid." Danny tells Sage as she looks at Polly.

"I haven't had a life since Finn but back then I made soaps which I will be making soon with Piper." Polly answers.

"Miss Chapman is there anything you like to do?" Sage asks my Mom who nods.

"I do enjoy a good book." Mom tells Sage who nods as she finishes eating and clears her plate, then comes back to take Finn into the living room. _Well this wasn't as bad as I thought._


	29. Chapter 28: Wonders of Homeschooling

Sage's POV

I am working on some schoolwork that Piper laid out for me because she is my teacher, although I don't think she's qualified. _But she's better than anybody I know._ I thought as I continue the schoolwork and when I finish doing it, I sigh in relief as I put it in one of the folders that Alex designed and put it in the drawers that had my other school stuff before leaving the dining room area to go see what Piper and Alex are doing in the kitchen. I notice that they are cooking dinner, so I go into the living room to watch television.

"Hey Sage did you finish the work I laid out for you?" I hear Piper say as I look to see her standing by the couch.

"Yeah it's in the math drawer." I tell Piper as she comes and sits beside me.

"What are you watching?" Piper asks me as I sigh.

"I don't know. I just came here."

"Ok." Piper answers as we continue to watch the show on television when I grew very tired so I leaned against Piper and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>Piper's POV<p>

I look down at Sage to see that she was asleep on my lap and couldn't help but smile because I knew this was the first time in a few days she has fully gotten some real rest.

"Pipes, Sage it's dinner time." Alex says as she walks into the living room and I put my finger to my mouth to tell her to let her know that Sage was asleep.

"Oh I'm not surprised Sage is asleep now. She seemed tired this morning that I almost wanted her not to do the school work you had planned." Alex says as I gently place Sage on the couch and cover her up with the blanket while Alex and I to the kitchen to eat.

"I was thinking of going to school to be a social worker, maybe start out with two courses a week so I can still be here for Sage." Alex says as I nod.

"That's a good idea. I'll support you in anyway Alex." I tell Alex as we share a kiss and eat our dinner.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

I walk back to Piper's and my bedroom from the bathroom at 2am when I notice Sage's bedroom light on so I go into Sage's room to see that Sage is sitting at the foot of her bed, rocking herself back and forth. I walk over to the bed, wrap my arms around Sage and run my fingers through her hair. Sage starts to hum as she snuggles against me with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Shh. It's ok Sage. Shh." I whisper to Sage as I wipe her tears and she falls asleep against me with her thumb in her mouth.


	30. Chapter 29: Meeting Dr Ava French

Alex's POV

Sage and I have an appointment with Dr. Ava French who is going to be Sage's new psychologist since her old psychologist, Dr. Claire Jones has actually passed away from cancer two months before. Piper is back at the house with Polly because they are working on their soap/scents business, PoPi.

"I don't want to be here." Sage tells me as we sit in Dr. French's waiting room.

"I know you don't Sage but Dr. French is going to help you."

"Sage Vause?" A voice says as Sage and I look up to see the receptionist, Elsa Holiday giving us a kind smile.

"That's us." I say.

"Dr. French will be seeing you now." Elsa tells us as we get up and into the office to see a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes with a big smile on her face.

"You two must be Sage and Alex Vause. I'm Dr. Ava French but please call me Ava. Have a seat." Ava says as we sit on the chairs in front of us and Ava gives Sage a smile.

"So you're 13 right Sage?" Ava tells Sage who nods with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll be 14 next month." Sage says as Ava smiles at her.

"Well that's something to look forward too? Are you going to have a party?" Ava asks Sage who shakes her head.

"No." Sage answers as my eyes widen. _Of course Piper and I were throwing Sage a party but it was meant to be a surprise. How could she come to that conclusion so quickly?_

"Why do you think that you aren't going to get one?" Ava asks Sage.

"Because Alex and Piper are going to be too busy with school and PoPi, that's Piper's and her best friend's Polly Harper's business, to be throwing me a party." Sage tells Ava who writes something down in her notes.

"Who is Piper?" Ava asks Sage.

"Piper Chapman is my sister's girlfriend and like another sister to me." Sage answers Ava writes more stuff down.

"Who is going to school Sage?" Ava asks Sage who points to me.

"Alex is but it's just 2 days a week." Sage says as Ava nods and writes some stuff down.

"So what is your relationship with Alex like Sage?" Ava asks Sage.

"We're sisters but Alex is more like a Mom to me. Better than our Mom." Sage answers as she looks away.

"Is your relationship with Piper the same?" Ava asks Sage who nods but doesn't look at any of us and begins to rock and hum like she does at home.

"She does this at home too except it's at 2am every night and sometimes during the day if she's having a rough day. Piper or I have to try and get Sage to go back to sleep because our fear is that she may hurt herself. Sometimes she'll hit herself and say she's bad. And she seeks comfort like a child seeks their mother and she'll fall asleep, sucking her thumb. She also suffers from panic attacks." I tell Ava as I rub Sage's back.

"She almost jumped out of the roof at 10 and was diagnosed with depression. She's also a recovering bulimic? I have a good diagnosis of PTSD for Sage here and this rocking thing does help her cope and de-stress. I am going to prescribe Sage some sleeping medication that you will have to monitor and give to her on a need-by-need basis because she may overdose by accident." Ava says as she hands me a slip of paper and I coax Sage out of the office.


	31. Chapter 30: Reliving Nightmares

Sage's POV

It has been two weeks since I went to therapy and I have been having nightmares about Mom every night ever since. It's 2am and I still haven't slept yet so I am pacing my room to try and tire myself out when I hear footsteps and I turn to see that Piper was standing by my bedroom door.

"Hey Pipes."

"Hey Sage are you ok?" Piper says as I nod.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." I lie to Piper but she falls for it and nods.

"Well try to get some sleep ok?" Piper says as I nod and she walks away as I keep pacing my bedroom. _If only sleep came easy._


	32. Chapter 31: Relieving Pain in White Pill

Sage's POV

Piper and Polly are busy with PoPi and Alex is at school so I decide to sneak into the kitchen to grab some of my sleeping pills to help me sleep tonight. _Alex only gives me one when I need it but she doesn't know that I need like 4 to help me sleep._ I thought as I go into the medicine cabinet, grab four of my pills and put them in my pocket and put the bottle of pills back in the cabinet and go sit down at the dining room and do my online schoolwork.

"Hey Sage, how's the school work going?" Polly says as I look to see that Polly is standing by the door with her 7 month old son Finn.

"Good. How are things with you?"

"Great! Thanks for asking. I'll leave you to your school work then." Polly says as she leaves and I sigh with relief. _Thank goodness I didn't get caught. That could have __ended badly._

* * *

><p>Sage's POV<p>

_Nightmares are coming again so I need more medication. _I thought as I go into my drawer and take my 4 pills that I stored in there when I went to bed and swallowed them. _I'm turning into somebody I thought I would never be. I am turning into somebody who would depend on drugs just to help them sleep._ I thought as my eyes slip closed and my mind goes into oblivion.


	33. Chapter 32: Birthday Surprises

Piper's POV

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Sage asks me as I bring her to the dining room, covering her eyes where Alex, Dayanara "Daya" Diaz, Nicky Nichols, Poussey Washington, and Lorna Morello all stood because they all got furlough for two days so that they can celebrate Sage's birthday with her. Caputo pulled some strings for this because Alex mentioned this is might be Sage's first good birthday in a long time.

"Yes you can." Alex says as I uncover Sage's hands and she has wide eyes when she sees everybody standing there.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you guys are actually here!" Sage says as she hugs everybody and Alex and I smile.

"Your sister and Chapman got Caputo to get us furlough for us to celebrate your birthday." Daya tells Sage who comes to hug us.

"Thank you." Sage tells us as I smile.

"You're welcome." Alex and I both say as Sage goes back to Daya and Poussey while Lorna and Nicky come up to us.

"So is she doing ok?" Lorna asks us.

"Sage is doing better since she has gone to therapy." Alex says as she lights the candles on the cake and we gather around to sing happy birthday to Sage as she blows out the candles on her cake.


	34. Chapter 33: Catching On

Alex's POV

I go into the medicine cabinet to get Sage's medicine for the night when I notice her bottle of sleeping pills is empty.

"Piper!" I yell from the kitchen as Piper comes into the kitchen with a worried look on her face.

"What's going on Alex?" Piper asks me.

"Did you take any of Sage's medication or give any to her during the day?"

"No. We agreed that unless it was an emergency you would handle her medication." Piper says as my eyes widen. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _I thought as I run upstairs to Sage's room to see that she was asleep and I shake her awake.

"Sage please open your eyes!" I tell Sage whose eyes flutter open and I notice that they were glazed.

"Wha-" Sage slurs as I bend down to her level.

"Sage baby how many pills did you take? I'm not mad at you just worried." I tell Sage.

"4 a day. Just wanted to sleep." Sage mumbles as I bring her to the bathroom where I turn on the shower with cold water and then bring Sage to the toilet where I stick my fingers down her throat to make her vomit out the pills, which some of them aren't even digested yet because all I see are half-digested pills. I bring Sage to the shower where I run the cold water over her face and she starts to cry but I soothe her.

"NOO!" Sage yells as I continue to calm her.

"Shh. It's ok. It's just water. Shh. It's just water. Shh." I whisper to Sage as I grab a towel and dry Sage off before bringing Sage back to her room where I grab some pyjamas and change Sage who was a little more alert now.

"Sorry Alex, just wanted to sleep." Sage says as I kiss her forehead.

"It's ok sweetie. Let's just get some rest. We'll talk about this tomorrow." I tell Sage as I help her into her bed, lie down beside her, and soothe Sage to dreamland.


	35. Chapter 34: Saying What You Need To Say

Sage's POV

"Sage we need to talk about why you took 4 pills every single day. I was really worried about you." Alex says as I sigh.

"I had nightmares Alex. Nightmares of my past. I cannot open up because I'm scared that people are going to reject me. I'm scared you're going to reject me Alex and I know you're my sister but the things that Mom and the others have done to me have haunted me every single night. I don't want to be a burden to you or Piper because you have your whole lives as a couple and you can be starting a family instead of bothering with me. Sometimes I wish I was dead so I wouldn't be a burden to you two." I tell Alex who gives me a kind look.

"Sage you will never be a burden on Piper and I. You are my sister and my family. You are Piper's family too. I love you Sage and I always will with all my heart. Piper loves you with all her heart too and we will always be there for you no matter what Sage. We will protect you if you need and hold you if you need it. You will never be alone again." Alex says as tears stream my face and she hugs me close to her as I start to cry. _Maybe things will get better now that I told how I'm feeling. Now that I know that Alex and Piper are there for me and that I'm not alone anymore maybe I can finally be free of my mind._


	36. Epilogue-Ten Years later

_Sage Vause is now 24 years old and is living in New York with her sister Alex and her sister in-law Piper Chapman-Vause who are both happily married for 9 years and are both expecting a baby girl via artificial insemination(Piper). Sage is going to school to study to become a social worker and is no longer caged in her own mind but free and happy._


End file.
